Love That We Need
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, keduanya telah bercerai. Namun demi putra tunggal mereka –Henry-, keduanya harus tetap menjaga hubungan baik meski Hyukjae akan segera menikah dengan sang kekasih –Choi Siwon-. Donghae dan Siwon dapat berteman dengan baik, bahkan Henry mulai mampu menerima Siwon sebagai pendamping ibunya. Namun, benarkah Henry dapat menerima Siwon sebagai ayah barunya?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sebelumnya...**_

_**Terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang bersedia mereview Fic Prima yang sebelum-sebelumnya :")**_

_**Maaf belum bisa membalasnya satu per satu :"D**_

_**Saya terima kritik dan sarannya :")**_

_**Terimakasih banyak untuk semua masukannya :"D *bow **_

_**Sangat berguna dan mengingatkan saya atas segala salah-salah yang ada :"D**_

* * *

Yahhh...

Prima hadir lagi bawa fic bauuuu *eh* baru maksudnya :'D

Ini hasil pelarian (?) karena belum bisa lanjutin **Forbidden Rose **:'(

Kali ini genrenya **Family + M-Preg**! Genre favorit Prima hahahaha :"D

Sebenernya belum nge-feel bikin **HaeHyuk** genre family, tapi Prima mau coba :"D *nekat lebih tepatnya u,u

Maaf untuk segala typo-typo dan kesalahan lain-lainnya:"D

Mohon diingatkan bila kalian menemukannya :')

Semoga berkenan :")

Feel free to read, feel free to review :"D

Happy reading :")

Enjoy~

* * *

HaeHyuk

* * *

**Title : Love That We Need**

**Length : 1 of -**

**Genre : YAOI! Romance, Family, M-Preg!**

**Rated : T to M **

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Henry Lau, Choi Siwon, and others..**

**Summary: **_Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, keduanya telah bercerai. Namun demi putra tunggal mereka –Henry-, keduanya harus tetap menjaga hubungan baik meski Hyukjae akan mulai merajut kehidupan yang baru dengan sang kekasih –Choi Siwon-. Donghae dan Siwon dapat berteman dengan baik, bahkan Henry mulai mampu menerima Siwon sebagai pendamping ibunya. Namun, benarkah Henry dapat menerima Siwon sebagai ayah barunya? A HaeHyuk Fanfic. Enjoy~_

**A/N :** **Just a fiction! OOC! **

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

"Paman, aku turun di sini saja."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, ne?"

"Eum. Ini uangnya."

Setelah membayar ongkos taksi yang ditumpanginya, Henry segera turun. Menutup pintu taksi seraya membenahi tas ransel yang bergelayut ringan di punggung kecilnya. Bocah 6 tahunan itu tampak tersenyum lebar saat menatap bangunan megah di hadapannya -sebuah rumah sakit dimana sang ayah bekerja-.

Masih mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek, celana selutut dan sepatu bertali dilengkapi kaus kaki yang menutupi seluruh betisnya, Henry tampak percaya diri memasuki area rumah sakit. Bahkan sesekali tersenyum lebar saat beberapa staff menyapa dirinya. Hampir seluruh karyawan rumah sakit mengenal Henry karena memang setiap minggu Henry berkunjung ke sana untuk menemui ayahnya. Maka tak heran jika staff rumah sakit tampak cukup akrab dengan Henry.

Sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan pribadi, Henry segera membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa meminta ijin lebih dulu. Melangkah riang dan berseru senang saat mendapati seorang pria tengah duduk bersantai di kursi kerjanya.

"Appa!"

Henry berlari kecil menghampiri sang ayah. Dengan wajah berseri-seri memeluk sosok tampan itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Henry kangen Appa!" serunya riang.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum membalas pelukan Henry. Mengacak lembut surai hitam sang putra seraya menepuk pelan punggung kecil Henry.

"Biar Appa tebak, kau kesini tanpa memberitahu Eomma eoh?"

Henry mengangguk sembari tertawa kecil. Melepas pelukannya dari sang ayah lantas berucap pelan.

"Jika aku bilang pada Eomma, pasti dia tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk ke sini. Eomma bilang rumah sakit tidak bagus untuk kesehatanku."

Dokter muda itu tertawa pelan. Sekali lagi mengacak lembut rambut Henry, membuat bocah lucu itu menerbitkan senyum chubby-nya. Ia hafal, jika Henry mengunjunginya di hari yang bukan seharusnya seperti ini, pasti Henry pergi ke rumah sakit itu sendirian. Meski khawatir, namun Donghae memakluminya. Ia juga sadar, jika putranya tersebut mulai belajar untuk mandiri.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Eomma memang benar, Henry. Tidak seharusnya kau terus-menerus datang kemari. Apalagi sendirian, jika kau diculik bagaimana, hm?"

"Eum?"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dokter muda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Henry dan menolehkan kepalanya sejenak pada ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya. Ia pun tersenyum. Kembali menoleh pada Henry lalu tertawa pelan sebelum menerima panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_"Hae, apa Henry ada di sana? Aku tidak menemukannya di sekolah. Gurunya bilang Henry sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi-"  
_

"Henry ada di sini. Kau tak perlu khawatir,,"

Donghae -dokter muda itu-, melirik Henry yang tengah mendongak menatapnya. Ia tahu, Henry ingin bicara dengan sang Ibu.

"Jelaskan pada Eomma, kenapa kau datang kemari hm?"

"Eum.."

Henry mengangguk antusias. Lantas tersenyum lebar saat Donghae memberikan ponselnya.

"Eomma!" serunya senang.

_"Henry! Sudah berapa kali Eomma bilang eoh? Jangan pernah pergi sendirian. Kau membuat Eomma cemas, aegie!"_

"Eum, maaf, Eomma. Tapi Eomma tahu 'kan? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sedang bersama Appa sekarang. Aku lapar, Eomma. Ayo kita makan bersama."

_"Tidak bisa, Henry. Eomma-"  
_

"Kenapa? Kita tidak pernah makan bersama lagi. Apa Eomma akan pergi dengan Siwon ahjussi?"

_"..." _

Donghae tersenyum simpul saat mendengar keluhan putranya. Ia mengerti, Henry hanya ingin merasakan kebersamaan keluarga kecil mereka seperti dulu lagi. Tapi ia juga paham, mantan istrinya sudah memiliki pendamping lain di sana. Dan ia rasa, tak salah jika ibu dari anaknya itu menolak untuk pergi bersama-sama.

"Eum, Eomma tidak mau pergi bersama kita. Appa?"

"Mungkin Eomma sibuk, Henry. Kita bisa makan berdua saja. Dan setelah itu, Appa akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ingat. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini lagi, arra? Jangan membuat Eomma cemas, Henry."

"Eum..arra."

Henry mengangguk paham. Setelah menyudahi perbincangannya dengan sang ibu ia berikan ponsel dalam genggamannya kepada sang ayah, lalu mengambil tasnya. Menyambut gandengan tangan Donghae lantas berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadi itu.

"Appa, bolehkah aku menginap di tempat Appa?" tanya Henry seraya terus melangkah menuju area parkir.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, tanpa melihat ke arah Henry, ia terus melangkah seraya menjawab, "Tidak."

"Eum? Kenapa?" tanya Henry sambil terus melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Karena Eomma-mu pasti akan sangat marah besar, Henry." Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Henry. Membuat bocah kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

"Eomma!"

"Eum?"

"Hari ini aku akan pergi bersama Appa, bolehkan?"

"Tidak, Henry."

Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Memasang wajah cemberut lalu menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan memelas.

"Tapi kenapa, Eomma?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini kita akan pergi bersama Siwon ahjusshi, Aegie. Lagi pula bukankah kemarin kau sudah bertemu dengan Appa, hm? Dan Eomma rasa, hari ini Appa sangat sibuk. Jadi, jangan menganggunya, arra?"

"Eum.."

Lagi-lagi Henry hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa merajuk lagi. Melihat Henry sudah duduk manis di kursinya, pemuda cantik itu –Hyukjae- tampak tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, meski Henry berberat hati dengan rencananya hari ini, Henry akan tetap menerimanya, karena Henry adalah anak yang penurut.

Lee Hyukjae, pemuda cantik yang kini berstatus single parent itu telah berkomitmen untuk tak terlalu membebaskan Henry bertemu dengan mantan suaminya, atau melakukan hal bersama-sama seperti layaknya sebuah keluarga. Itu semua dilakukannya semata-mata agar perceraiannya tak menimbulkan penyesalan apapun bagi dirinya. Dan ia rasa usahanya telah berhasil. Ia dapat bangkit dari keterpurukannya saat ini, dengan bukti bahwa ia telah menemukan seorang pria sebagai pengganti Donghae di hatinya.

Hampir dua tahun sejak perceraian mereka disahkan oleh pengadilan. Selama itu pula, Hyukjae terkesan menjaga jarak dengan Donghae. Tak ada kebencian di untuk mantan suaminya itu. Ia hanya tak ingin terpengaruh kenangan masa lalu jika harus terus-menerus dekat dengan Donghae. Cukup sesekali saja, ia hanya akan bertemu Donghae demi kebutuhan mendesak Henry.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, kau harus segera berangkat sekolah, Sayang."

"Eum.."

Dengan lahap, Henry menghabiskan roti selainya. Meneguk segelas susu hangat yang tersaji di hadapannya dan segera memasukkan bekal makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh sang ibu ke dalam ransel kecilnya. Bocah kelas satu sekolah dasar itu pun segera turun dari kursinya. Lantas berlari keluar menuju mobil. Menunggu sang ibu untuk mengunci pintu rumah dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

"Ingat, pulang sekolah nanti, jangan pergi kemana-mana. Arra? Ibu dan Siwon ahjussi akan menjemputmu siang nanti."

"Eum.."

Henry mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar. Memeluk leher sang ibu lalu mengecup pipi pemuda cantik itu sebelum akhirnya turun dari mobil. Hyukjae pun tersenyum lega, segera melajukan mobilnya setelah mengetahui jika Henry telah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

**...  
**

"Paman, apa aku boleh beli yang ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh memilih mainan apapun yang kau suka, Henry."

"Jinjja?!"

Pemuda tinggi berlesung pipi itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum tulus. Membuat Henry melonjak senang dan segera melangkahkan kaki pendeknya untuk menjelajah toko mainan yang kini sedang dikunjunginya. Tak dapat disangkal lagi betapa Henry begitu senang saat ini. Baginya, satu hal yang tak membuatnya bosan saat harus pergi bersama pacar ibunya adalah berkunjung ke toko mainan seperti ini. Lihat saja, ia begitu antusias berkeliling demi melihat-lihat mainan terbaru yang ada di toko itu.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Dia bisa besar kepala nanti."

"Setidaknya, dengan begini, ia tidak akan menolak untuk pergi denganku bukan?"

Hyukjae tertawa kecil. Diikuti senyum simpul sang pemuda tinggi berlesung pipi di sampingnya -Choi Siwon-. Siwon adalah kekasih Hyukjae. Keduanya bertemu setahun setelah Hyukjae bercerai dengan Donghae. Dan kurang lebih enam bulan yang lalu, keduanya resmi menjalin hubungan. Hyukjae merasa nyaman berada di samping pengusaha muda itu. Tak dipungkiri jika Siwon memanglah orang kaya, namun bukan hal materi yang membuat Hyukjae mau menerima pemuda itu sebagai kekasihnya. Melainkan sifat dan sikap Siwon yang bisa memberinya perhatian serta pengertian yang penuh. Bahkan, Siwon tak pernah melarang Hyukjae jika pria cantik itu ada perlu dan harus bertemu dengan Donghae. Justru sebaliknya, Siwon yang akan terus mendesak Hyukjae untuk sesekali bertemu dengan Donghae. Karena menurut pengusaha kaya itu, meskipun telah bercerai harusnya Hyukjae bisa tetap menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Donghae.

"Paman, apa boleh aku beli ini semua? Eum,,yang ini juga?"

Susah payah, Henry merangkul tumpukan box bungkus mainan yang diambilnya dari rak toko. Sesekali mengambil satu box lagi hingga menghalangi pandangannya. Hal itu pun membuat Hyukjae maupun Siwon tertawa. Ada-ada saja ulah bocah kecil itu.

"Apapun, bahkan jika kau menginginkan toko ini, kau bisa mendapatkannya, Henry."

"Jinjja?!"

"Apa Paman sudah pernah berbohong padamu hm?"

"Anniyo."

Henry tersenyum lima jari. Membuat sepasang mata sipitnya kian tenggelam di antara dua pipi chubby-nya. Henry pun kembali bersorak senang mendengar ucapan Siwon. Kali ini kembali berkeliling untuk mencari mainan lain yang disukainya. Henry tahu, Siwon memanglah orang yang sangat baik. Jadi, tak ada alasan bagi Henry untuk menolak kehadiran Siwon di samping ibunya.

"Kau berlebihan. Tidak baik memanjakan Henry seperti itu. Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi."

Hyukjae melipat dua lengannya di depan dada. Mengamati tingkah Henry yang lagi-lagi berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencari mainan lainnya. Sesekali ia menghela napas panjang, menggelengkan kepalanya gemas melihat ulah Henry.

"Baiklah, kurasa kini giliran aku yang memanjakanmu."

"Eum? Aku? Apa?"

Siwon tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi heran Hyukjae. Ia pun mendekat. Memeluk Hyukjae dari samping dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kita ke jewelry shop."

"Apa?! Yak! Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang suka-"

"Ssh..aku belum selesai bicara."

Siwon menangkup wajah Hyukjae. Tersenyum menerbitkan lesung pipinya yang membuat Hyukjae mengernyit bingung.

"Kita cari cincin pertunangan. Atau..langsung saja ke pernikahan, hm?"

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, kontan Hyukjae membekap mulutnya dengan dua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit merona dengan sepasang mata lentiknya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hey, apa kata-kataku melukaimu? Apa aku yang membuatmu menangis?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Melepas bekapan mulutnya lantas memukul pelan bahu Siwon.

"Berhentilah membuat kejutan jika kau ingin aku tetap hidup."

Hyukjae terkekeh di sela tangis kecilnya. Kemudian tersenyum seraya menatap Siwon lembut. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu ikut tersenyum tulus.

"Kau bisa membuatku mati jantungan jika terus-menerus memberiku kejutan seperti ini. Terimakasih, untuk mencintaiku dan juga Henry."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Kemudian memeluk Siwon yang tentunya dibalas pula oleh pemuda tinggi itu.

"Mencintaimu adalah kesempatan terindah dalam hidupku. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal, Hyukkie."

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

"Dokter Lee, ada pasien yang baru saja masuk ke ruang emergency."

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

Dengan langkah tergesa, Donghae menyambar jas putihnya dan segera keluar dari ruangannya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kasar menuju ruang emergency yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari ruangannya. Dalam beberapa menit, Donghae telah sampai di ruang emergency yang sudah berisi beberapa suster dan tentunya pasien kritis yang nampaknya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Dengan sigap, Donghae pun segera memakai sarung tangannya dan memeriksa pasien itu.

"Ia mengalami pendarahan luka dalam. Siapkan peralatan untuk melakukan pembedahan."

Beberapa suster segera bertindak cepat menuruti perintah Donghae. Sementara Donghae sendiri telah mengganti penampilannya sesuai dengan prosedur pembedahan, lengkap dengan maskernya.

"Detak jantungnya tidak stabil, Dok."

Donghae melirik grafik cahaya hijau itu. Namun dengan segera kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada dua tangannya yang tengah membedah bagian tubuh pasien yang ditanganinya. Gerakan terampil dua tangannya hampir menyelesaikan tugas terberatnya, namun tanpa diduga, sebelum Donghae merampungkan pembedahannya, satu pembuluh darah pasiennya pecah. Membuat salah satu bagian tubuh pasien itu memancarkan darah segar, tak ayal menodai wajah Donghae dan beberapa suster yang ada bersamanya.

"Tekanan darahnya menurun, Dok."

Donghae tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia belum menyerah kali ini. Namun saat kembali mendengar ucapan seorang suster yang mendampinginya, kontan Donghae terperanjat. Dengan segera melakukan tindakan sigap demi mengembalikan sang pasien.

"Kita sudah kehilangan dia, Dok."

"Kalau begitu, dapatkan dia kembali."

Donghae masih berusaha mengembalikan detak jantung pasiennya. Berulang kali, bahkan sambungan pasokan oksigen juga telah diusahakan. Namun apa daya, Donghae telah kehilangan nyawa pasiennya. Membuat dokter berusia 28 tahun itu menatap nanar pasiennya.

_'Aku gagal, aku gagal kali ini.'_

**…**

"Appa!"

"Appa! Aku datang!"

"Appa!"

Henry menggoyangakn tubuh sang ayah. Membuyarkan lamunan sang dokter yang tampak begitu lelah hari ini.

"Appa, appa!"

Donghae tersenyum pasi membalas panggilan Henry. Ia tampak tak bersemangat hari ini. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap berusaha tampak baik-baik saja di depan sang putra. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Henry datang ke sana hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Hey, kau datang sendirian lagi hari ini, hm? Bukankah Appa sudah bilang-"

"Dia bersamaku."

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Hyukjae. Membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut dan segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Dia merengek dan memintaku untuk mengantarkannya ke sini, jadi,,aku datang.."

Donghae mengangguk paham. Entah mengapa setelah beberapa bulan tak bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Hyukjae membuatnya jadi sedikit kaku seperti ini. Selama ini, jika tidak berangkat sendirian atau di antar Hyukjae -yang jarang melakukannya-, Henry selalu di antar oleh seorang driver. Hal itu membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae jadi jarang bertemu. Meski keduanya telah terbiasa berkomunikasi melalui ponsel demi Henry, tetap saja, rasanya sedikit aneh jika bertemu langsung seperti ini.

"Mungkin, lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman. Bukankah rumah sakit tak bagus untuk Henry?"

Donghae mencoba memecah kecangunggan. Mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengajak Henry untuk keluar.

"Kau ingin makan apa jagoan kecil? Sepertinya hari ini kita bisa makan bersama-sama."

Mendengar ucapan Donghae, seketika Henry bersorak senang. Namun pandangan matanya secara tiba-tiba mengarah pada Hyukjae. Tunggu, bukankah sang ibu tidak akan setuju dengan rencana seperti ini?

"Benarkah, Eomma? Kita akan makan bersama-sama?" tanya Henry antusias.

"Eum, karena sudah datang ke sini, kenapa tidak?"

"Horeee!"

Kembali, Henry bersorak senang mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Henry pun segera naik ke atas kursi kerja Donghae. Menggapai bahu sang ayah dan melingkarkan lengan pendeknya pada bahu lebar Donghae.

"Appa! Gendong aku!" serunya manja.

Donghae tertawa, diikuti Hyukjae yang tanpa sadar ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah Henry. Donghae pun memenuhi permintaan Henry. Menggendong tubuh kecil Henry di punggungnya.

"Hey, berapa lama kita tidak melakukan ini hm? Kau bertambah berat, Henry."

"Terakhir kali Appa menggendongku saat usiaku empat tahun. Eomma bilang aku tumbuh cepat dan beratku naik beberapa kilo. Benarkan, Eomma?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae. Membuat pemuda cantik itu tersenyum kecil namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika senyumnya memang masih sangat kaku. Tak ingin makin salah tingkah, Hyukjae pun mengangguk. Mengiyakan ucapan Henry.

"Ya, dia banyak makan. Meski jauh darimu, dia tetap tumbuh dengan sehat."

Donghae mengangguk paham. Tersenyum kecil. Menatap Hyukjae sejenak lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Kurasa Henry sudah terlalu lapar di sini."

**...**

Hyukjae memainkan garpu dan pisaunya di atas piring. Memotong daging yang tadi dipesannya. Menusuknya dengan garpu, memasukkan ke mulutnya sendiri, atau beberapa kali menyuapkannya untuk Henry. Sesekali ia akan melirik Donghae yang duduk di hadapannya. Mengamati sikap aneh mantan suaminya yang ia hafal karena apa.

"Kau punya masalah?"

Donghae menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk mencincang makanannya yang belum ia cicipi sama sekali. Menatap Hyukjae sejenak namun segera menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan mata pemuda cantik itu. Menghela napas panjang, menyadari jika Hyukjae pasti tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Jadi, percuma kan ia mengelak?

"Aku kehilangan pasienku hari ini."

Hyukjae tertegun, sejenak ia melihat wajah lelah Donghae. Ia mengerti, jika sedang tertekan, maka Donghae akan lebih banyak diam dan sedikit bicara seperti ini. Semacam,,stress.

"Kau merasa jika itu adalah kesalahanmu?"

Donghae terdiam. Masih menunduk menatap makanannya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau belum berubah, Hae. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jika kau kehilangan mereka, itu adalah takdir. Kau tidak menghendaki itu untuk terjadi bukan? Jadi, itu bukanlah salahmu."

Donghae tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja, menyaksikan seseorang meregang nyawa di depan matamu, bukankah rasanya sangat menyakitkan? Donghae juga tahu, itu adalah salah satu resiko dari pekerjaannya. Namun bukankah Donghae tetaplah manusia biasa, ia bukanlah pahlawan bermental baja yang bisa menghadapi segala macam situasi. Di titik ini, Donghae kehilangan kekuatannya. Ia rapuh. Dan Hyukjae tahu akan hal itu.

"Harusnya kau sudah terbiasa, Hae. Kau sudah melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun. Menyaksikan orang kehilangan nyawa bukanlah pertama kali bagimu, bukan? Jika kau lemah seperti ini, bagaimana kau akan menyelamatkan pasien-pasienmu berikutnya? Mereka tidak membutuhkan dokter penakut, Hae. Mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang berani berkomitmen dengan segala resiko yang ditanggungnya. Kau harus bisa menjadi orang yang seperti itu. Dan berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu, jika kau bisa melakukannya."

Hyukjae tersenyum di ujung kalimatnya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak bicara panjang seperti ini. Di sisi lain, Hyukjae merasa sedikit lega. Meski ia bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi bagi Donghae, setidaknya ia masih bisa memberikan semangat untuk sang mantan suami.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak. Bukankah sangat lelah rasanya setelah melakukan operasi? Kau terlihat makin kurus, Hae. Ayo makan."

Hyukjae memberikan potongan dagingnya pada piring Donghae. Membuat Donghae menerbitkan senyum kecil di sela wajah pucatnya. Kalimat nasihat dari Hyukjae barusan bukanlah pertama kali Donghae dengar. Jauh sebelumya –saat keduanya belum bercerai-, Hyukjae sering menasihati Donghae seperti ini. Dan mendengar nasihat itu lagi, bagi Donghae serasa bernostalgia mengenang kebersamaan mereka beberapa tahun lalu.

"Appa!"

"Hm?"

Seketika, Donghae menoleh ke arah Henry. Memperhatikan wajah lucu Henry yang tengah memanggilnya dengan makanan penuh di mulutnya.

"Apa bisa kita seperti ini setiap hari? Hanya saat makan siang."

Donghae tersenyum. Sesekali membersihkan sudut bibir Henry yang tampak belepotan karena sisa makanan yang tertinggal. Ia pun sedikit menunduk. Memberikan pengertian pada bocah lucu itu.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau meminta ijin pada Eomma-mu."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, yang seketika membuat Hyukjae tertegun dan menatap Henry bingung. Bukankah sudah ia katakan pada Henry sebelumnya, jika ia tidak bisa melakukan hal semacam ini terlalu sering. Ia sudah punya orang lain, ingat?

"Hm, arraseo. Tidak bisa ya?"

Henry menunduk sedih. Mengambil gelas minumannya dan meneguknya perlahan-lahan. Setelah selesai makan, ia turun dari kursinya. Berjalan menjauh dari Donghae serta Hyukjae.

"Henry?"

Hyukjae memanggil Henry. Namun bocah itu tampak mengabaikannya. Apa Henry marah padanya? Kenapa? Bukankah mereka pernah membahas hal ini sebelumnya dan Henry sudah mengerti?

"Henry,,"

Kali ini Donghae yang memanggil Henry. Membuat bocah kecil itu akhirnya berbalik dan bergumam sebal.

"Waeyo? Aku mau pipis. Aku ingin ke toilet." ucap Henry dengan ekspresi aneh. Menahan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil.

Segera setelah berucap seadanya, Henry berlari menuju toilet yang ada di restoran itu. Membuat Donghae maupun Hyukjae tertawa kecil bersamaan.

"Kurasa dia sudah cukup mengerti."

"Ya, meski terkadang sifat manjanya begitu sulit untuk dikendalikan."

Sepeninggal Henry ke toliet, Donghae dan Hyukjae tampak akrab. Membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai Henry dan tak pernah sekalipun membahas kehidupan pribadi masing-masing setelah keduanya berpisah. Itu salah satu komitmen mereka, dan sepertinya keduanya bisa menjalani itu dengan baik.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hyukjae menghentikan obrolannya dengan Donghae begitu mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia pun menerima panggilan itu. Seketika tersenyum senang saat mendapati sosok yang menghubunginya berada tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk saat ini.

"Aku di sini!"

Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya. Memberikan tanda pada seorang pemuda – Siwon- yang ternyata ada di sana untuk menjemput dirinya dan juga Henry. Donghae pun tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Siwon berjalan ke arahnya dan juga Hyukjae. Senyum ramah layaknya pada seorang sahabat, bukan rival, ataupun sosok jahat lainnya yang ditakutinya kelak akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai ayah bagi Henry.

"Hae, ini Siwon. Dia.."

"Aku tahu, Henry banyak bercerita tentangnya."

Donghae terkekeh. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon, mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga Henry dengan baik."

Siwon tersenyum. Menyambut jabatan tangan Donghae dan mengiyakan ucapan Donghae.

"Tentu. Kurasa dia sudah bisa menerimaku."

Kali ini Siwon yang terkekeh. Aura bersahabat jelas terbaca dari obrolan singkat Donghae dan Siwon. Membuat Hyukjae tersenyum kecil mengetahui hubungan mantan suami dan calon suaminya baik-baik saja.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

Gimana? Mengecewakan? Iya Prima sadar~ /.\

Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun :'D

Semoga masih semangat buat lanjutin next chapter T_T *sindrom WB (?) sewaktu-waktu bisa melanda :-/

At last,,annyeong semuanya~

Sampai jumpa di fic Prima berikutnya :"D *bow


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cuap-cuap :"D**_

* * *

_**Huwaahhhh! Prima seneng deh ternyata ada juga yang doyan sama fic dengan genre seperti ini kkk :"D**_

_**Terimakasih semuanya untuk menyempatkan diri mereview :"D #bow**_

_**Untuk menjawab pertanyaan para pembaca di chapter 1, saya lampirkan di sini saja yaa :")**_

_**Mungkin tidak semuanya, dan maaf tidak bisa mencantumkan namanya satu per satu (karena beberapa nama memberikan pertanyaan yang sama ) hehehe :"D**_

_**Tapi saya usahakan semua pertanyaan dapat terjawab di lampiran ini :"D**_

* * *

_**Q & A Session (?) :"D  
**_

* * *

**Ini HaeHyuk kan?**

_-Pertama-tama dan paling utama, so pasti ini HaeHyuk :"D Top!Hae x Bottom!Hyuk ^^_

**Kesempatan HaeHyuk untuk bersama kembali? Rujuk? Bersatu?**

_-Kesempatan pasti selalu ada kkkk :"D *dijorokin ke laut /.\_

**Kenapa HaeHyuk cerai? Hyukkie ga cinta lagi sama Hae? Hae masih cinta sama Hyuk? Kasian Henry…**

_-Temukan jawabannya di chapter ini ne ^^_

**Rumah sakit kenapa ngga baik buat Henry?**

_-Rumah sakit kan banyak orang sakitnya (?), jadi takutnya Henry yang masih kecil jadi rentan kena sakit juga :"D *ini jawaban suka-suka Prima hiyahaha :"D_

**Nggak rela Hyuk nikah sama Siwon..**

_-Saya juga ga reiiillllaaaaaa~ hiks *puk-puk Hae dad /.\_

**Jangan pisahin WonHyuk, sesekali Hae menderita gak apa kan?**

_-Hae sudah cukup menderita di chapter ini nak (?) T_T *nangis cembetut (?) ala Henly u,u_

**Kenapa harus Siwon?**

_-Karena saya terobsesi berat sama _**_the shining ocean start_**_ (?) ini :"D (eunsihae)_

**HaeHyuk rujuk lagi… Forbidden Love nya ditunggu (Forbidden Rose mungkin maksudnya O.o)**

_-Rujuk berupa kemungkinan selalu ada :"D untuk Forbidden Rose saya benar-benar belum bisa lanjutin T_T doakan saja semoga bisa cepat teratasi ne hehehe :"D_

**Suka sama karakter Siwon yang ngga musuhan sama Hae…**

_-Sengaja dibikin baik charanya :"D kan Wonnie orangnya taat (?) *apa hubungannya -..-_

**Lanjut yaa~**

_-Iya :"D saya akan berusaha :"D *lap ingus di rok (?) Hyukkie /.\_

* * *

_**Yah, demikian yang bisa Prima jawab hehehe :"D**_

_**Maaf kalau jawabannya mengecewakan dan kurang sreg (?) di hati ^^**_

_**Terimakasih sekali lagi ^^ **__**#deep bow ^^**_  


_**Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertanya hal lainnya ne kkk :"D**_

_**Atau mungkin yang mau lebih dekat sama Prima bisa berkunjung ke akun FB Prima - Alprima Ayra Fansha *promosi /.\**_

_**Salam kenal semuanyaaaaa :")**_

* * *

Yahhh...

Chapter 2 updated!

Prima yakin chapter ini **betul-betul mengecewakan** /.\ mianhae :") #bow

Prima juga ngga tahu kenapa bisa bawa alurnya jadi begini *merasa gagal T_T

**Sinetron banget!**

Yasudahlah, nanti kalau sudah baca juga tahu sendiri dimana kurang-kurangnya kkkk :"D

Maaf untuk segala typo-typo dan kesalahan lain-lainnya:"D

Mohon diingatkan bila kalian menemukannya :')

Semoga berkenan :")

Feel free to read, feel free to review :"D

Happy reading :")

Enjoy~

* * *

HaeHyuk

* * *

**Title : Love That We Need**

**Length : 2 of -**

**Genre : YAOI! Romance, Family, M-Preg!**

**Rated : T to M **

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Henry Lau, Choi Siwon, and others..**

**Summary: **_Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, keduanya telah bercerai. Namun demi putra tunggal mereka –Henry-, keduanya harus tetap menjaga hubungan baik meski Hyukjae akan mulai merajut kehidupan yang baru dengan sang kekasih –Choi Siwon-. Donghae dan Siwon dapat berteman dengan baik, bahkan Henry mulai mampu menerima Siwon sebagai pendamping ibunya. Namun, benarkah Henry dapat menerima Siwon sebagai ayah barunya? A HaeHyuk Fanfic. Enjoy~_

**A/N :** **Just a fiction! OOC! **

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

_"I do~"_

_..._

_"Kau akan jadi seorang ayah, Hae~"_

_..._

_"Ng-pa! Ap-pa!~"_

_..._

_"Aigoo, apa kau baru saja poop eoh? Aish, kau mengotori pakaian Appa, Henry~"_

_..._

_"Ayo, Henry, kau harus melangkahkan kakimu lebih jauh lagi, Sayang. Eomma ada di sini~"_

_..._

_"Eomma! Ajalin Henly main alat mucik!"_

_..._

_"Appa! Ajalin Henly naik cepeda!"_

_..._

_"Kau berubah, Hyuk~"_

_..._

_"Ada kalanya seseorang menemui titik jenuhnya, Hae."_

_..._

_"Tapi Henry masih kecil."_

_..._

_"Entahlah. Aku hanya... tidak mencintaimu lagi."_

_..._

_"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu."_

_..._

_"Appa! Appa! Hiks! Appa!"_

_..._

_"Gwaenchana, Henry. Kita akan sering bertemu di lain waktu, hm?"_

_..._

Donghae tersadar dari tidur dangkalnya. Beristirahat di jam makan siang rupanya membuat pemuda itu justru tak sengaja ketiduran. Dokter muda itu pun mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya. Mencoba menelaah mimpi singkat yang sempat menghampiri alam bawah sadarnya.

Donghae melirik figura foto yang ada di meja kerjanya -foto dirinya bersama dengan Henry-. Sesekali ia menghembuskan napas berat seraya tersenyum pasi. Kenapa ia harus bermimpi semacam itu -masa lalunya bersama Hyukjae dan Henry-. Slide-slide mimpi itu mengingatkannya saat-saat dimana ia melangsungkan upacara pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae; mengetahui dirinya yang akan menjadi seorang ayah; kata pertama yang mampu diucapkan Henry dengan fasih; masa-masa pertumbuhan Henry; dan satu hal lagi -yang paling membuat Donghae kembali menyesal-, yaitu perceraiannya dengan Hyukjae.

Alasan tak bahagia, tak lagi ada cinta, adalah beberapa hal yang Hyukjae utarakan agar Donghae mau menceraikannya. Bukannya Donghae tak melakukan apapun untuk menghalau permintaan Hyukjae yang dirasanya tak masuk akal itu. Justru sudah sekian kali pemuda itu mencoba untuk mempertahankan kehidupan rumah tangganya. Namun kerasnya hati Hyukjae, dan keinginan besar pemuda cantik itu untuk menyudahi perjalan cinta mereka membuat Donghae akhirnya menyerah. Meski Donghae masih begitu mencintai Hyukjae -bahkan hingga detik ini, namun ia mengerti, sesuatu yang dipaksakan tak akan pernah berjalan baik. Maka dari itu, Donghae memenuhi permintaan Hyukjae untuk berpisah secara baik-baik. Dan harus kembali menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa hak asuh Henry jatuh di tangan Hyukjae -karena Henry masih terlalu kecil-.

Tak jarang, Donghae merasa kasihan pada Henry, karena seringnya Henry bolak-balik ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menemuinya. Sesungguhnya Donghae tak tega pada bocah kecil itu. tapi bukankah nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ia dan Hyukjae telah berpisah, dan kini Henry seolah menjadi barang berharga yang diperebutkan keduanya –ia dan Hyukjae-. Satu-satunya hal yang masih bisa Donghae lakukan adalah bertahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Setidaknya ia masih bisa memberikan kasih sayangnya untuk putra kandungnya sendiri tanpa harus mencari masalah maupun keributan.

Jam makan siang akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi. Donghae pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan mencari sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya. Namun belum sempat ia mencapai pintu keluar, dering suara ponsel menginterupsi perhatiannya. Dengan segera, Donghae pun menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_"Hae~" _

"Ada apa? Apa Henry berulah lagi? Dia tidak bersamaku saat ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

_"Tidak. Hari ini aku harus mengajar hingga malam. Henry menolak untuk ikut denganku dan dia bersikeras untuk mengunjungimu hari ini. Dia masih bersamaku, tapi aku akan segera meminta_ _seorang driver untuk mengantarnya ke tempatmu. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya sampai malam nanti, Hae. Jika sudah selesai, aku akan menjemputnya." _

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya."

Hanya sebuah obrolan singkat sebelum Hyukjae memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Donghae pun menatap teduh layar ponselnya. Lalu tersenyum sendu. Ia mengerti, kesibukan Hyukjae sebagai guru les musik membuat pemuda cantik itu terkadang kewalahan mengatur jadwalnya sendiri.

**...**

"Henry, Appa harus menangani beberapa pasien hari ini. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, hm?"

"Uhum. Aku akan tetap tinggal di ruangan Appa. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Anak pintar~"

Donghae mengacak lembut surai hitam Henry seraya tersenyum lega. Kemudian memakai kembali jas putihnya dan menyambar stetoskopnya. Setelah memastikan Henry yang begitu tenang memainkan beberapa mobil mainannya, dokter tampan itu pun segera keluar dari ruangannya. Menutup pintu dengan hati-hati lantas melangkah pergi menuju ruang pasien yang harus ia periksa kondisinya hari ini.

**...**

_**Krit~ **_

Pintu apartemen besar itu terbuka pelan. Gelap yang tadi mendominasi perlahan sirna saat tangan kecil itu menekan tombol saklar. Henry pun tersenyum lebar. Lantas menepuk pelan punggung Donghae minta diturunkan.

"Appa~"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin menginap~"

"Tidak bisa, Henry. Eomma-mu tidak akan mengijinkan."

"Uuh~ kenapa? Sesekali menginap 'kan tidak apa-apa..~"

Donghae terkekeh. Gerutuan putra tunggalnya itu terdengar sangat polos baginya. Ia mengerti betapa besar keinginan Henry untuk tinggal bersamanya meski hanya beberapa hari saja. Tapi tentunya ia juga masih ingat betapa Hyukjae tidak suka jika Henry menginap di tempatnya. Bisa saja Donghae memaksa untuk mengambil Henry dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah ayah biologis Henry, tapi tentunya ia juga masih ingat, hak asuh Henry resmi ada di tangan Hyukjae. Donghae bisa tersandung hukum jika memaksakan keinginan dan egonya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 p.m saat Donghae dan Henry sedang asyik bercengkerama di ruang tamu apartemen Donghae. Malam itu hujan turun begitu deras. Bahkan suara guntur dan kilatan petir sesekali menghiasi malam dingin itu. Meski sedang tertawa senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Henry dengan cukup lama, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika Donghae sedikit cemas saat ini. Hyukjae, pemuda cantik itu masih ada di luar sana. Dan dalam keadaan hujan lebat seperti ini, rasanya sedikit berbahaya jika Hyukjae harus menyetir sendirian ke apartemennya guna menjemput Henry nanti.

Khawatir, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hyukjae. Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Hyukjae menerima panggilannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

_"Ya, Hae. Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar. Hujannya masih terlalu deras." _

"Aku bisa menjemputmu."

_"Tidak perlu, Siwon sudah di jalan untuk menjemputku." _

"Baiklah. Hati-hati~"

_**Flip~ **_

Donghae tersenyum kecil seusai mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Hyukjae. Seketika menyadari, ia tak punya tempat lagi untuk berada di samping Hyukjae. Ia hanyalah mantan suami Hyukjae, namun ia tetaplah ayah dari Henry. Meski masih menyimpan rasa untuk pemuda cantik itu, tapi Donghae bukanlah lagi remaja SMA yang akan mempertahankan perasaannya dan melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan kembali cintanya. Ia sudah cukup dewasa, dan ia rasa ia harus cukup bijak dalam menyelesaikan urusan hatinya. Bukan berarti ia lemah, ia hanya tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya yang nantinya hanya akan melukai pihak lain.

**...**

Hampir pukul 10 p.m, namun Hyukjae belum juga sampai di apartemen Donghae untuk menjemput Henry. Sudah selarut ini, apa Hyukjae dan Siwon memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda terlebih dahulu? Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama, atau..mereka punya masalah saat di jalan. Sesungguhnya Donghae sedikit penasaran, tapi ia yakin Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja selama ada seseorang di sampingnya, terlebih itu adalah Siwon -orang yang dicintai Hyukjae untuk saat ini-.

"Appa! Aku menang! Aku menang lagi!"

Tawa segar Henry masih terdengar kala namja kecil itu kembali memenangkan video game yang tengah dimainkannya. Padahal waktu menjelang larut malam. Henry tak pernah tidur selarut ini sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini, demi menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama dengan sang ayah, Henry bersikeras untuk tetap terjaga. Dan Donghae memakluminya, ia juga paham jika saat-saat seperti ini begitu jarang mereka nikmati.

"Sudah puas mainnya, hm? Sekarang kau harus tidur, Henry. Ini sudah terlalu malam~"

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk, Appa~"

"Dengarkan Appa. Kau tidak ingin jatuh sakit 'kan, hm? Apa kau ingin masuk ke rumah sakit, disuntik, dipaksa untuk minum obat yang pahit, dan tidur di ranjang rumah sakit, hm? Tidak ada video game karena di sana tidak boleh berisik. Kau pilih yang mana eoh?"

Mendengar penuturan sang ayah, Henry pun menggulung bibirnya lucu. Meski sedikit enggan, akhirnya ia mau menuruti ucapan sang ayah. Dengan manjanya, Henry melompat ke punggung Donghae, lantas memintanya untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar.

"Appa~~"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Eomma belum datang menjemputku?"

"Mungkin Eomma masih punya urusan lain, Henry. Sebaiknya kau tidur dulu. Appa akan membangunkanmu saat Eomma tiba nanti."

"Eum.."

Henry mengangguk paham. Tubuh kecilnya pun kini telah terbaring di ranjang besar milik Donghae. Hendak tidur bersama dengan sang ayah.

Sebelum Donghae naik ke ranjang untuk menemani Henry tidur, ponsel miliknya terdengar berdering pelan. Donghae pun mengambil ponselnya lantas membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_'Aku tidak bisa menjemput Henry, Hae. Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik malam ini' _

Hanya sebuah pesan pendek dari Hyukjae. Donghae pun menghela napas panjang. Meski terbesit sedikit kekecewaan di hatinya, namun Donghae merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya Henry ada bersamanya hari ini.

**...**

"Kau yakin Henry baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Lagipula Henry pasti sudah tidur. Ini terlalu malam, Wonnie. Aku juga takut mengganggu Donghae. Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu, ganti pakaianmu dengan yang kering."

Siwon mengangguk paham. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Hyukjae untuk masuk ke dalam rumah pemuda cantik itu. Hendak mengganti pakainnya yang telah basah kuyup akibat nekat keluar dari gedung tempat Hyukjae mengajar les musik tadi -tanpa payung atau pelindung dari hujan lainnya-.

Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi -setelah membersihkan dirinya- saat Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa segelas teh hangat. Pemuda tampan nan tinggi itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian berjalan mendekati Hyukjae.

"Kau ingin menginap?" tanya Hyukjae.

Siwon tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan pemuda cantik itu. Ia tak menjawab, justru memeluk tubuh ramping Hyukjae dari belakang seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit sang kekasih.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya balik.

Hyukjae terkekeh geli merasakan hembusan napas hangat Siwon di kulit leher putihnya. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sang pria pujaan hatinya. Tersenyum manis seraya menatap pemuda tinggi itu.

"Jika kau tak keberatan~mmh~" lirih Hyukjae kemudian.

Siwon kembali memeluk Hyukjae kala pemuda cantik itu menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Dengan lembut, ia membelai wajah Hyukjae dengan satu tangannya. Menyingkirkan beberapa helai blonde yang menghalangi wajah cantik itu. Sementara Hyukjae sendiri, melingkarkan dua lengan panjangnya pada bahu kokoh sang kekasih. Membuat Siwon turut melingkarkan dua tangan kekarnya ke pinggang ramping Hyukjae.

"Mungkin bermalam akan sedikit menyenangkan~"

Hyukjae tak dapat bergerak lagi kala cherry merahnya terkunci rapat oleh bibir sang pemuda tampan. Meski awalnya hanya pasrah, akhirnya Hyukjae membalasnya. Memperdalam pagutan panjang itu hingga keduanya merapat menuju tempat tidur. Tubuh ramping Hyukjae terhentak pelan hingga rebah ke atas ranjang, dengan Siwon yang tentunya berada di atas tubuh pemuda cantik itu.

Malam dingin itu menjadi saksi atas bersatunya raga sang pemuda tampan dengan sang pemuda cantik. Dingin yang mendominasi perlahan berubah menjadi panas yang menghangatkan tubuh keduanya. Pendar lampu remang turut menerangi pergulatan hasrat dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu. Mengabaikan segala hal lain, bahkan seseorang yang menanti di lain tempat sana.

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

Pagi menyapa dengan keramahan tiada tara. Membagikan sinar mentari dan embun pagi yang mengawali Sabtu ceria itu. Henry masih terbaring di ranjang Donghae dengan selimut yang tak lagi tertata dengan benar. Sementara sang dokter muda, telah selesai merapikan dirinya.

"Henry~"

"Ung?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat geliat kecil putra tunggalnya. Ia tahu, Henry pasti masih sangat mengantuk karena semalam tidur di jam yang sedikit terlambat. Dengan lembut, Donghae pun mencoba membangunkan Henry lagi. Kali ini ia ikut merebahkan diri di samping sang malaikat kecil lalu mengusap lembut wajahnya.

"Bangun, Aegie. Sudah pagi~ Kau harus sekolah~"

Henry membuka dua mata sipitnya perlahan-lahan. Mendapati wajah tampan sang ayah sudah menyambutnya dengan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya. Henry pun menggulung tubuhnya lantas menatap Donghae. Mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu seraya mendengus sebal.

"Hari Sabtu Henry libur, Appa~"

"Eum? Benarkah? Jangan berbohong pada Appa~"

"Sungguh~"

"Tidak. Hari Sabtu kau ada kelas seni, Henry. Jangan mencoba menipu Appa~~"

"Tapi songaengnim bilang Sabtu ini kami libur, karena dia akan pergi ke luar negeri. Ung~"

"Benarkah?"

Henry mengangguk-angguk imut, membuat Donghae kembali terkekeh melihat ulah Henry yang begitu malas untuk dibangunkan. Gemas dengan sikap putranya, Donghae pun berlagak iseng. Mengeluarkan jurus jahilnya menggelitik tubuh kecil Henry.

"Tapi kau harus tetap bangun, Henry~"

"Ahahaha! Appa! Berhenti! Hkhkhk! Geli! Appa!"

Henry pun terduduk seraya menghadang tangan Donghae yang masih gencar menggelitik tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan sigap, ia naik ke atas tubuh Donghae lalu bergumam sebal.

"Appa!"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Eomma tidak menjemputku?"

Donghae terdiam seketika. Tawanya yang tadi turut terbit kala mencoba membangunkan Henry kini telah sirna. Membuat Henry menatapnya bingung.

"Kau merindukan Eomma? Kau ingin bertemu dengan Eomma?"

"Eum.."

"Baiklah. Appa akan mengantarkanmu pulang~"

Donghae mengacak lembut rambut hitam Henry seraya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian beranjak bangun dan meminta Henry untuk segera membersihkan dirinya. Bocah kecil itu pun mengangguk antusias, tak sabar untuk segera pulang dan bertemu dengan sang ibu.

**...**

Mobil Donghae berhenti tepat di depan rumah besar berpagar tinggi itu. Gerbang masih tertutup dan terlihat sebuah mobil terparkir di halaman rumah. Donghae tahu itu bukan mobil Hyukjae, tapi milik Siwon.

Karena Hyukjae sulit dihubungi, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk membuka sendiri pintu gerbang rumah Hyukjae -yang dulunya adalah rumahnya bersama Hyukjae-. Kemudian melangkah masuk tanpa Henry -yang tertidur di dalam mobilnya-. Pelan, Donghae menekan bel pintu rumah itu beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu keluar juga.

"H-Hae?"

Hyukjae tampak berdiri di depan pintu dengan penampilan yang mudah diartikan -bagi Donghae-. Pemuda cantik itu tampak kusut dengan hanya memakai sebuah kemeja longgar untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Donghae paham, dan ia pun hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae.

"Aku...ke sini untuk mengantarkan Henry. Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eum, ya~ aku~"

Susah payah Hyukjae berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Tidak seharusnya ia berpenampilan seadanya seperti ini padahal ini sudah pagi. Ya, ia kesiangan, terlalu lelah dengan aktivitas malam yang dilakukannya dengan Siwon.

"Siapa, Bab~.. Hae? Kau datang?"

Tampak Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar. Donghae pun hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban atas sapaan Siwon padanya barusan. Donghae tak berniat mengganggu, maka dari itu, ia ingin segera pergi dari sana -setelah menyerahkan Henry tentunya-.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Henry. Dia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya."

"Henry? Ah~ ya. Semalam kami memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena saat aku tiba untuk menjemput Hyukkie, hari sudah terlalu larut. Hyukkie bilang dia takut mengganggumu jika harus ke apartemenmu, karena itu, kami langsung pulang."

Siwon menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin Donghae salah paham. Mungkin saja dokter muda itu beranggapan bahwa ia dan Hyukjae sengaja menitipkan Henry padanya lantas mereka menghabiskan malam berdua. Tapi Siwon tak ingin berburuk sangka. Ia yakin, Donghae adalah orang yang pengertian.

"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kalian segera berbenah diri, tidak baik jika Henry terbangun dan melihat kalian seperti ini."

Donghae tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali ke mobilnya untuk mengambil Henry. Namja kecil itu masih tidur. Tak ada cara lain, Donghae pun menggendong Henry dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar bocah kecil itu. Setelah menyelimuti Henry, Donghae segera keluar. Berpamitan pada Hyukjae dan juga Siwon lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Terimakasih, Hae~"

Donghae hanya tersenyum seraya menatap Hyukjae yang kini berada dalam pelukan Siwon. Ia pun bergegas masuk ke mobilnya. Lalu melajukan kendaraannya untuk kembali ke apartemennya -karena ia tak bekerja hari ini-.

_'Kenapa harus sesakit ini? Bukankah aku tidak berhak lagi atas perasaan ini.' _

Dalam hati, Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merasa bodoh karena masih saja berharap jika Hyukjae bisa kembali ke pelukannya. Ia sadar betul, telah ada sosok lain yang telah menggantikan posisinya. Sesungguhnya Donghae senang akan hal, karena artinya..Hyukjae telah bahagia.

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

Alunan suara biola mengalun lembut beriringan dengan suara nyaring denting piano. Sang namja kecil yang tengah berlatih memainkan biolanya tampak sangat antusias saat permainan musiknya didukung oleh nada-nada lembut yang berasal dari permainan piano sang pemuda cantik. Namja kecil itu tersenyum lebar sebelum mengakhiri gesekan terakhirnya. Menatap antusias sang pemuda cantik demi menyamakan nada terakhir yang hendak keluar.

"Permainanmu semakin bagus, Sayang~"

Henry –sang namja kecil- meletakkan biolanya lantas berlari menghambur ke arah sang pemuda cantik –Hyukjae-. Memeluk sang ibu dengan perasan senang yang meledak-ledak.

"Saat pentas seni nanti aku ingin Appa melihatnya. Appa pasti datang kan, Eomma?"

"Tentu, Sayang. Kau ingin menghubunginya?"

Henry mengangguk dengan semangat. Menanti dengan dua mata sipitnya yang berbinar saat Hyukjae mencoba menghubungi Donghae. Tak lama kemudian, telepon telah tersambung. Dengan segera Henry mengambil ponsel sang ibu dan berseru pada sang ayah.

"Appa!"

"_Ada apa, hm? Kedengarannya kau sangat senang eoh? Apa kau mendapat nilai ujian yang sempurna hari ini? Atau kau mendapat mainan baru dari Siwon ahjusshi? Apa yang membuat sangat senang hari ini, hm?"_

Henry tergelak geli mendengar ledekan sang ayah. Ia pun menatap Hyukjae yang duduk di sampingnya –yang sesekali masih memainkan pianonya-.

"Minggu depan akan ada pentas seni di sekolah. Aku akan tampil di atas panggung, Appa. Appa harus datang, appa harus melihatku bermain biola di atas sana."

Terdengar suara kekehan Donghae dari seberang telepon sana, membuat Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya imut seraya menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Appa!" seru Henry berpura-pura kesal.

"_Arrata, Appa usahakan untuk datang ke sana, Henry."_

"Janji?! Appa harus datang! Hari Sabtu jam sepuluh pagi! Appa harus datang, otte?!"

"_Appa akan berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk itu."_

Setelah puas berbincang dengan sang ayah, Henry memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia tahu Donghae adalah orang yang sibuk, tapi ia juga yakin jika sang ayah adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya. Henry pun tersenyum senang seraya menatap sang ibu. Tak sabar hari Sabtu pekan depan tiba untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya di hadapan ayah dan ibunya.

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

Bekerja selama 8 jam sehari adalah waktu maksimal secara normal yang harusnya Donghae lakukan di rumah sakit. Namun banyaknya pasien yang berkunjung dan kurangnya tenaga ahli yang siaga di tempat membuat Donghae harus bekerja ekstra beberapa hari terakhir ini. Jam kerjanya melebihi ambang batas dan waktu istirahatnya pun terbengkalai. Ia lelah, namun demi profesionalitas, Donghae menyanggupi segala kewajiban yang telah dipikulnya –meski terkesan memaksakan ketahanan fisikya-.

Hari terakhir pada hari kerja –Jumat-, Donghae memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke apartemennya setelah selesai menjalani operasi dengan beberapa dokter lainnya. Segera beristirahat dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang besar miliknya tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Donghae tampak sangat lelah, wajah tampannya terlihat pucat dan fisiknya pun benar-benar tak lagi bertenaga.

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

Hari Sabtu telah tiba, hari dimana Henry akan tampil untuk pertama kalinya di atas panggung pentas seni di sekolahnya. Pukul delapan pagi segala persiapan hampir selesai. Menjelang pukul sembilan, acara pun segera dimulai.

Hyukjae dan Siwon telah duduk di deretan kursi paling depan. Begitu antusias menyaksikan pagelaran seni anak-anak sekolah dasar itu –terutama Henry-. Siwon yang seorang pengusaha dan pastinya sangat sibuk benar-benar meluangkan waktunya untuk menyaksikan penampilan Henry hari ini –meski ia tahu ia harus segera terbang ke Jepang untuk mengurusi bisnisnya-. Ia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk menyaksikan calon putra tirinya itu menampilkan keahliannya. Dan untuk berada di sini, ia memaksakan diri. Bahkan untuk penerbangan ke Jepang nanti, ia rela menggunakan pesawat pribadinya sendiri karena tak ada pesawat komersial lain yang dapat membantunya sampai di Jepang tepat waktu.

Riuh tepuk tangan mulai terdengar saat tirai panggung terbuka. Sorot cahaya lampu menerangi area panggung yang cukup besar dengan dekorasi khas anak-anak. Suara seruan semangat juga terdengar bersahutan. Berasal dari para orangtua siswa yang ditujukan untuk anak-anak mereka.

Berbagai pertunjukan seni satu per satu mulai ditampilkan. Dan kini saatnya bagi Henry untuk tampil sendirian. Namja kecil itu tampak gugup saat berdiri di atas panggung. Dua mata sipitnya menyapu kursi penonton untuk mencari satu sosok –sang ayah-.

'_Appa dimana?'_ batin Henry kala tak mendapati Donghae diantara banyaknya penonton.

Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Henry, Hyukjae pun segera memeriksa ponselnya. Namun tak mendapati pesan maupun panggilan dari Donghae yang mungkin saja pemuda itu berikan padanya jika memang tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Melihat Henry masih berdiam diri di atas panggung dengan membawa biolanya, Hyukjae pun menerbitkan senyum mirisnya. Apa Donghae lupa dengan janjinya? Tega sekali..

"Donghae berjanji akan datang hari ini. Tapi aku rasa ia belum sampai, dan Henry tahu hal itu."

Mendengar ucapan Hyukjae, Siwon segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Henry. Mendapati namja kecil itu masih berdiam diri di tempatnya dengan raut wajah pedih penuh luka.

"Ayo, Henry. Kau harus memulai permainan biolamu."

Suara dari gurunya tak jua didengarnya. Henry menunduk mengamati dua sepatu bertalinya. Wajah chubby-nya semakin terlihat gemuk dengan dua pipinya yang menggembung dan bibirnya yang mengkerut. Air mata hampir lolos dari dua mata sipitnya. Namun namja kecil itu enggan menangis saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bahunya.

"Aku sudah meluangkan waktuku untuk datang kemari demi melihat permainanmu. Apa kau hanya akan berdiam diri di sini selagi aku dan mereka menunggu penampilanmu, hm?"

Henry mengerjapkan matanya lucu mendapati Siwon telah berdiri di sampingnya. Merasakan belaian lembut pada rambutnya, Henry pun perlahan tersenyum. Mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya dan mulai mengangkat biolanya. Memulai permainan musiknya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Siwon barusan, Hyukjae pun tersenyum kecil. Merasa lega kala Henry bisa tetap menjaga emosinya dan tak melakukan tindakan gegabah –mengingat mental anak sekecil itu pastinya masih labil-. Di lain sisi, Hyukjae juga senang, karena Siwon telah benar-benar dapat menggantikan posisi Donghae sebagai ayah Henry.

Riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar ramai sebagai apresiasi atas penampilan mengesankan Henry yang telah berakhir beberapa detik lalu. Membuat namja kecil itu tersenyum lebar karena merasa penampilannya begitu dihargai. Turun dari panggung, bocah lucu itu segera berlari menghambur pada sang ibu. Memeluk pemuda cantik itu seraya bergumam lirih.

"Eomma, appa dimana?" tanyanya seraya menahan tangis.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lembut membalas pertanyaan singkat Henry. Karena ia sendiri pun belum tahu, dimana dan sedang apa mantan suaminya itu saat ini.

**…**

Entah sudah berapa kali Hyukjae menghubungi Donghae satu jam terakhir ini. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban maupun balasan telepon yang Hyukjae dapatkan dari mantan suaminya itu. Ia sendiri pun heran, tak biasanya Donghae seperti ini. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu?

Ingin memastikan alasan apa yang membuat Donghae mengecewakan Henry hari ini, Hyukjae pun memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi pihak rumah sakit. Menanyakan apakah Donghae bertugas sebagai dokter jaga di hari libur seperti ini.

Namun jawaban yang Hyukjae dapatkan cukup mengagetkan. Donghae tak bertugas hari ini, bukankah itu artinya Donghae free hari ini? Lalu kemana perginya pemuda itu hingga tak dapat hadir di acara pertunjukan seni di sekolah Henry? Apa mungkin, Donghae memiliki janji lain?

Tak ingin berspekulasi, Hyukjae kembali mencoba menghubungi Donghae –yang kali ini dijawab oleh pemuda itu-. Merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara, Hyukjae pun meluapkan perasaannya yang meledak-ledak. Mengucapkan seluruh ungkapan kesalnya pada Donghae yang sungguh telah mengecewakan Henry hari ini.

"Hae!"

_"…"_

"Kau mengecewakannya hari ini! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

_"…"_

"Bicaralah, Hae! Jawab aku!"

"_Nghh~"_

"Hae?!"

"_Ugh~"_

Hyukjae mendadak panik saat mendengar rintihan Donghae yang terdengar samar dari sambungan telepon yang dilakukannya. Kenapa pemuda itu terus mengerang kesakitan? Apa yang terjadi?

Melihat Henry yang menatap bingung kepadanya, Hyukjae pun segera menarik lembut lengan kecil Henry. Mengajak putranya itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eomma, kita mau kemana?"

"Bertemu appamu, Sayang~"

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update -..- *nari hula-hula bareng Hyukkie /.\

Meskipun mengecewakan –banget- tapi Prima bahagia karena bisa update wkwkwkwkk XD

Yang merasa kecewa, silahkan bunuh saya *kabur duluan /.\

Yang merasa Hae begitu teraniaya silahkan tampar saya *tadangin panci /.\

Yang mau nangis bayangin scene Henly di atas panggung …. *berarti sehati sama saya –gaje nan lebai-

Yah, sekian update Chapter 2 kali ini :"D

Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun :'D

Semoga semangat ini masih bertahan buat lanjutin next chapter T_T *tendang syndrome WB

At last,,annyeong semuanya ^^~

Sampai jumpa di fic Prima berikutnya :"D *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 updated!

Nggak mau cuap-cuap panjang lebar :'D

**Yang jelas chapter ini panjang sekali (?) dan alurnya sangat lambat T_T**

Sebelumnya, **terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya :)**

**Semua reviewnya saya terima :'D**

Meskipun saya yakin **chapter kali ini sangat mengecewakan**, semoga tetap berkenan (?) :'D

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan dalam fic ini ne? kkk :'D**

Mohon diingatkan jika kalian menemukannya :'D

* * *

**Q & A Session (?)**

* * *

_**- Kamu namja/yeoja?**_

Tentu saja saya yeoja :) kalo saya namja udah saya seme-in itu Hyukkie :3

_**- Apa yang terjadi dengan Hae?**_

Temukan jawabannya di sini ne :)

_**- Apa Hyuk bener-bener sudah gak ada perasaan cinta sedikitpun buat Hae?**_

- Akan terkupas (?) chapter demi chapter kkk :'D

**- Kasihan sama Henry. Jadi benci sama Siwon..**

Prima juga kesian sama Henly mochi T_T tapi jangan benci Siwon-nya juga /.\ saya yang bikin chara-nya jadi sepert itu, jadi benci-nya ke saya saja *loh /.\

_**- Kenapa Hyukkie ngga bahagia sama Hae sampai bisa cerai?**_

Hm, ini akan ada di chap depan sepertinya ^^

_**- Pairing akhirnya Haehyuk atau Sihae?**_

HaeHyuk atau Sihae? O.o kalo HaeHyuk bisa jadi, tapi kalo SiHae? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi :-/ Hae ga akan pernah jadi uke u,u atau mungkin maksudnya WonHyuk? O.o itu bisa jadi :p

_**- Ngga suka dan nggak rela Siwon NC-an sama Hyukkie..**_

T_T iya map u,u biar rada ada asem kecutnya gitu u.u *slapped /.\

_**- Kasian Donghae, teraniaya banget. Jangan lama-lama disiksa Donghae-nya. Jangan dibikin menderita lagi…**_

Iya kesian /.\ *dilempar ke laut Mokpo* sesekali bikin Hae menderita ga apa kan? kkk :p *ampun huhu u,u

_**- Bikinin moment HaeHyuk dong..**_

Sip! Sip! Ayo mampir ke sini :)

_**- Updatenya jangan lama-lama ya. Penasaran banget sama endingnya.**_

Iya, maaf updatenya kelamaan ini T_T jangan dibikin penasaran, endingnya masih belum terpikirkan *loh :'D

* * *

Feel free to read, feel free to review :"D

Happy reading :")

* * *

Enjoy~

* * *

HaeHyuk

* * *

**Title : Love That We Need**

**Length : 3 of -**

**Genre : YAOI! Romance, Family, M-Preg!**

**Rated : T to M **

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Henry Lau, Choi Siwon, and others..**

**Summary: **_Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, keduanya telah bercerai. Namun demi putra tunggal mereka –Henry-, keduanya harus tetap menjaga hubungan baik meski Hyukjae akan mulai merajut kehidupan yang baru dengan sang kekasih –Choi Siwon-. Donghae dan Siwon dapat berteman dengan baik, bahkan Henry mulai mampu menerima Siwon sebagai pendamping ibunya. Namun, benarkah Henry dapat menerima Siwon sebagai ayah barunya? A HaeHyuk Fanfic. Enjoy~_

**A/N :** **Just a fiction! OOC! **

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

"Appa jahat! Hiks!"

"Henry! Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk bicara seperti itu, hm?!"

"Hiks! Tapi itu benar! Appa tidak datang! Hiks! Appa tidak sayang Henry! Hiks!"

Henry mengumpat sebal dengan polosnya. Air matanya meluruh deras membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Melihat hal itu, Hyukjae pun menepikan mobilnya sejenak. Lantas menghentikan laju mobilnya untuk menenangkan Henry yang mulai mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Henry, dengarkan Eomma. Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, Sayang. Appa pasti punya alasan tersendiri melakukan hal ini. Ingat, appa sangat menyayangimu."

"Bohong! Hiks! Appa tidak sayang Henry! Appa sudah berjanji! Tapi Appa tidak datang! Appa bohong! Hiks! Henry benci Appa! Benci! Hiks!"

"Henry!"

"Hiks!"

Tangisan Henry kian kencang saat Hyukjae membentaknya. Hyukjae tahu ia salah dalam menanggapi sikap Henry. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tak bisa membiarkan Henry membenci ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Maafkan Eomma, Sayang. Eomma tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu."

Hyukjae melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian memeluk Henry yang duduk di sampingnya. Henry pun hanya bisa terisak dalam pelukan hangat sang ibu, menumpahkan kesedihannya karena kecewa atas sikap Donghae hari ini. Hyukjae paham, dan ia memaklumi sikap Henry saat ini. Anak itu telah cukup lama memendam perasaannya sejak pentas seni usai tadi. Dan sekarang, tidak salah rasanya jika Henry meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya.

"Dengar, apapun yang appa lakukan hari ini, kau tidak boleh membenci appa, Henry. Kau boleh marah padanya, tapi tidak untuk membencinya. Kau tahu kan appa sangat menyayangimu? Jadi tidak mungkin jika appa melakukan ini dengan sengaja. Appa pasti punya alasan tersendiri, Henry. Kau mengerti, hm?"

Hyukjae mengusap lembut punggung kecil Henry. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada bocah kecil itu. Sesekali Hyukjae mengacak rambut hitam Henry lantas menciumnya. Ia curahkan segenap kasih sayangnya untuk sang putra. Ia tak ingin namja kecil itu merasa kekurangan kasih sayang, terlebih merasa sendirian –karena kejadian hari ini-.

"Sekarang, kita temui appa, eum?"

Henry hanya mengangguk dalam diam menanggapi ajakan sang ibu. Wajah chubby-nya tampak sembab karena terlalu lama menangis. Dengan sabar, Hyukjae pun mengusap wajah lucu itu dengan tisu yang diambilnya dari dashboard mobilnya. Kemudian menghujaninya dengan banyak ciuman.

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

"Nah, sekarang nae Mochi tidak boleh cengeng lagi eum?"

"Eum~"

Hyukjae tersenyum senang mendapati wajah chubby itu menerbitkan senyum lucu. Ia usap lembut pipi Henry, kemudian menciumnya sekali lagi.

Cup!

"Hkhkkk! Eomma~"

Henry pun tertawa senang menerima perlakuan manja dari sang ibu, membuat sang pemuda cantik ikut tertawa karena merasa lega putranya telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

**…**

_"Katakan sesuatu~"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Apa saja.."_

_"Kau cantik~"_

_"Gombal!"_

_"Sungguh~"_

_"Jangan meledekku!"_

_"Aku serius,,"_

_"Aku gendut, Hae! Aku tidak sedang cantik! Uh!"_

_Donghae terbahak. Wajah lucu nan imut di hadapannya membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tawa. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Donghae tadi adalah benar. Hyukjae cantik, tetap cantik meski istrinya itu tengah hamil tua._

_"Hae~"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Jika aku tidak bisa menemanimu membesarkan anak kita, kau harus berjanji padaku, kau akan merawat anak kita dengan baik."_

_"Apa yang kau katakan?"_

_"Aku ingin kau berjanji, Hae~"_

_"Tidak perlu berjanji pun aku pasti akan melakukannya. Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?"_

_"Aku hanya khawatir, aku tidak akan bisa melewati~"_

_"Ssshhh~,"_

_Donghae memotong kalimat Hyukjae lantas menatap mata sang istri dalam-dalam. Menggenggam jemari lentik Hyukjae lalu mengecupnya berulang kali._

_"Kau akan tetap berada di sisiku, menemaniku, menjadi istriku, dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan kau yang harus berjanji akan hal itu."_

_Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia tak menjawab, meski dengan ucapan maupun isyarat. Hanya tersenyum, senyum sederhana yang entah mengapa dengan mudahnya dapat membuat Donghae merasa lega. Mengira bahwa Hyukjae telah mengiyakan ucapannya._

"Nghh~"

Tergugah dari alam bawah sadarnya, Donghae segera menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seketika menyadari jika perbincangan panjangnya dengan Hyukjae tadi hanyalah mimpi yang lagi-lagi datang menghantui tidurnya –dari kisah masa lalunya bersama dengan Hyukjae-. Dengan senyum bodoh yang dipaksakan, Donghae mulai mencerna mimpi kesekian tentang dirinya dan juga Hyukjae itu. Dan kini ia tahu, apa arti mimpinya barusan yang berupa ucapan Hyukjae di masa lalu itu.

Donghae mengerti dengan apa maksud sesungguhnya dari ucapan Hyukjae kurang lebih 7 tahun yang lalu itu. Hyukjae tak bisa bertahan berada di sisinya, tak bisa bersama-sama menjaga putera mereka -Henry- karena kini keduanya telah bercerai. Bukan berarti Donghae bodoh karena baru menyadarinya sekarang, tapi karena memang Donghae tak ingin mengingatnya. Tak ingin menyesalinya.

Pemikiran panjang Donghae kontan terhenti saat suara bell pintu apartemennya tiba-tiba terdengar seolah memanggilnya untuk keluar. Meski begitu enggan untuk keluar dan menyambut tamu yang berkunjung ke kediamannya itu karena dirinya tengah sakit, tapi Donghae memutuskan untuk memaksakan tubuh rapuhnya menemui seseorang yang sudah sangat menunggunya di luar pintu apartemennya.

Dengan tubuh lemah dan wajahnya yang begitu pucat, susah payah Donghae mencoba berdiri dari ranjang tidurnya. Dengan langkah ringkih dan hati-hati ia merayap dengan berpegangan pada meja dan kursi di kamarnya demi mencapai pintu luar apartemennya. Wajah Donghae yang biasanya tampak segar dan juga tampan kini tampak pucat dan berkeringat, tubuhnya juga tampak terlalu rapuh untuk melakukan berbagai aktivitas.

**…**

Lama menunggu di luar pintu apartemen Donghae, akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menekan kode pintu apartemen pemuda itu dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Tak perlu ditanya bagaimana ia tahu cara masuk ke sana. Dulunya mereka tinggal bersama, ingat? Dan nampaknya Donghae tak merubah apapun setelah keduanya berpisah, termasuk kode pintu masuk apartemennya.

Jika bukan karena khawatir akan kondisi Donghae, Hyukjae tak akan memaksa masuk ke dalam apartemen pemuda itu tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu. Hyukjae hanya takut, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae dan tidak ada yang mengurusinya. Hyukjae tahu betul, sanak saudara maupun orangtua Donghae tak ada yang tinggal di kota Seoul. Karena itu, Hyukjae merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang terdekat yang harus tahu kondisi Donghae mengingat pemuda itu masihlah berstatus sebagai ayah kandung dari putra tunggalnya.

"Hae~"

Hyukjae menutup pintu dan melanjutkan langkahnya lebih dalam menjelajah apartemen Donghae. Diikuti oleh Henry yang mengekor di belakangnya. Namja kecil itu tampak menurut dalam gandengan sang pemuda cantik. Sesekali wajah polosnya menengadah mengamati keadaan sekitar yang tampak begitu sepi.

"Hae? Kau ada di dalam?"

_**Krit~**_

Hyukjae menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu melihat pintu kamar Donghae –yang dulunya pernah menjadi kamar mereka berdua- berderit terbuka. Henry yang tadi masih tampak serius menatap langit-langit apartemen sang ayah pun ikut berhenti dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri tepat di daun pintu.

Mendapati sosok sang ayah tengah bersandar lemah pada daun pintu dan tersenyum pasi kepadanya, Henry hanya mampu terdiam sembari mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ia mendongak menatap sang ibu, lantas kembali menatap Donghae yang masih tersenyum pucat kepadanya.

"Hae, kau~"

_**Bruk!**_

"Hae?!"

"Appa?"

Sontak Hyukjae melebarkan dua mata lentiknya saat medapati tubuh ringkih Donghae tumbang tepat di hadapannya. Seketika ia pun melangkah cepat mendekati Donghae yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu kamar.

Henry yang sesungguhnya masih bingung pun seketika berteriak histeris dan mengikuti Hyukjae mendekati tubuh sang ayah. Ia guncang dengan kuat tubuh lemah Donghae yang telah sempurna memejamkan matanya dan tentunya tak meresponnya

"Appa! Appa kenapa?! Appa! Hiks! Eomma! Appa kenapa?! Appa! Hiks!"

"Henry, kau tenang dulu, ne? Appa pasti baik-baik saja eum?"

"Eum~ hiks!"

Ingin memastikan bagaimana kondisi sang pemuda yang nampaknya tengah sakit itu, Hyukjae pun menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi dan juga leher Donghae. Mendapati jika tubuh tubuh mantan suaminya itu di atas rata-rata suhu normal pada umumnya.

"Hae?"

"…"

"Hae buka matamu!"

"…"

"Hae?!"

"Eomma~hiks!"

Hyukjae menoleh sejenak pada Henry yang masih menangis histeris karena takut melihat kondisi Donghae saat ini. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Hyukjae juga tengah panik saat ini. Tentunya ia bisa melihat bagaimana Donghae berusaha keras untuk berdiri tegak beberapa detik lalu. Dan yang ia dapati sekarang, Donghae tak lagi membuka matanya. Hyukjae tahu betapa lemah dan tak bertenaganya tubuh Donghae saat ini. Dan itu tak hanya membuat Henry saja yang merasa takut kehilangan juga takut, takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa mantan suaminya.

"Henry, jaga appa dulu, ne? Eomma akan menghubungi ambulance. Kita bawa appa ke rumah sakit, eum?"

Henry hanya mengangguk seraya terus terisak memanggil-manggil nama Donghae. Sementara Hyukjae sendiri segera mengambil ponselnya lantas menekan nomor darurat untuk mendatangkan mobil ambulance. Mata lentik Hyukjae yang bergerak gelisah tak sengaja mendapati sampah-sampah bungkus makanan instan berserakan di lantai kamar Donghae, serta ceceran kristal bening yang nampaknya adalah gelas –pecah-. Menyadari arti semua itu, Hyukjae paham, sepertinya Donghae berusaha untuk merawat dirinya sendiri, namun gagal.

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

"Appa, bangun~. Henry janji Henry tidak akan membenci Appa lagi. Henry sayang Appa. Ayo bangun, Appa. Bangun~"

"Henry~"

"Eomma~"

Hyukjae segera memeluk Henry yang masih duduk di samping ranjang rawat Donghae. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Henry yang begitu setia menjaga Donghae hampir seharian ini.

Ini hari Minggu. Sejak dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat di sana, Donghae belum sekalipun membuka matanya karena demam tinggi yang dideritanya. Hal itu membuat Henry takut dan memutuskan untuk berada di rumah sakit menemani sang ayah dari pagi hingga hampir sore hari seperti sekarang ini. Meski Hyukjae telah menasihati Henry untuk pulang dan kembali nanti setelah cukup untuk beristirahat di rumah, tapi Henry kekeuh meminta untuk berada di rumah sakit, bahkan merengek hampir menangis demi bisa berada di samping sang ayah. Jika sudah seperti itu, maka Hyukjae tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan peraturan rumah sakit pun harus dilanggar karena keras kepalanya namja kecil itu.

Henry yang tampak masih begitu bersemangat untuk berada di samping sang ayah, menarik pelan tangan putih Hyukjae dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Donghae yang tersambung dengan selang infus. Menggenggam tautan tangan itu dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Hyukjae. Membuat pemuda cantik itu sedikit tak mengerti.

"Eomma~"

"Eum?"

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil membalas panggilan Henry. Sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat risih saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan Donghae. Rasanya…aneh..

"Eomma sayang Appa tidak?"

"Eum? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Aegie?"

Hyukjae mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya di hadapan Henry yang masih menatap matanya intens. Ia tahu Henry sudah cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui bagaimana hubungannya dengan Donghae saat ini. Dan sepertinya, Henry ingin ia jujur kepada namja kecil itu, menjelaskan hal yang sesungguhnya. Bukan sesuatu yang implisit lagi seperti yang ia jelaskan saat Henry masih kecil dulu.

"Eomma menyanyangimu Henry. Dan kau tahu bukan bagaimana rasa sayang Eomma kepadamu?"

"Dan rasa sayang Eomma untuk Appa?"

"…"

"Tidak lebih besar dibandingkan rasa sayang Eomma untuk Siwon ahjussi?"

Mendengar ucapan Henry, tentunya Hyukjae sedikit terkejut dan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa bocah kecil itu mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa kini Henry telah tumbuh lebih cepat dibanding anak lain seusianya? Hm, tidak. Ini murni pemikiran Henry. Henry tumbuh dengan cerdas. Dan untuk masalah seperti ini, Hyukjae rasa ia harus lebih terbuka pada Henry.

"Eum, kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Sayang. Jadi Eomma rasa kau sudah mengerti bagaimana kau harus bersikap untuk Eomma, Appa, dan Siwon ahjussi~ eum?"

"Eum~"

Hyukjae menarik tangannya dari dalam genggaman Henry. Melepas tautan tangannya dan tak lagi bersentuhan dengan tangan dingin Donghae. Henry yang kini menyadari sepenuhnya betapa ayah dan ibunya tak lagi bisa bersama pun hanya bisa menunduk lemah dan menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya yang memerah.

"Henry~"

"Eum?"

"Eomma~"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma. Aku mengerti. Eomma sayang Siwon ahjussi~. Henry juga sayang Siwon ahjussi. Henry akan senang jika Eomma juga merasa senang. Tapi~"

"Apa, Sayang?"

"Bagaimana dengan Appa?"

Hyukjae terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Henry. Ia tahu, Henry pasti memikirkan bagaimana Donghae yang hidup dalam kesendirian saat ini. Terlebih melihat kondisi Donghae yang sedang sakit seperti ini.

"Appa pasti akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik nanti~"

Henry hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban sang ibu. Meski begitu, ia paham. Itu adalah jawaban pasti yang berarti jika Hyukjae sudah rela bila Donghae menemukan orang lain sebagai penganti dirinya.

Menyadari putranya telah cukup cerdas memahami kondisi mereka saat ini, Hyukjae kembali tersenyum lembut dan menarik tubuh kecil Henry ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap lembut surai hitam namja kecil itu seraya tersenyum lebih lega lagi.

"Eomma menyanyangimu, Aegie~"

"Eomma~"

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

Tiga hari sudah Donghae dirawat di rumah sakit untuk menjalani rawat inap dan mendapatkan penanganan intensif. Demam tinggi yang diderita dokter muda itu memaksanya harus benar-benar istirahat total dan meninggalkan seluruh kesibukannya. Dengan pengobatan yang memadai, Donghae pun berangsur-angsur sembuh meski belum sembuh total seutuhnya. Ia dapat bangun dari ranjang tidurnya meski masih terlihat sangat lemah. Wajahnya pun masih pucat dan gerakan tubuhnya juga masih sangat lamban.

Hyukjae tentunya tahu akan kondisi Donghae saat ini. Karenanya, Hyukjae yang sejak awal mau dan bersedia untuk 'mengurus' Donghae, memutuskan untuk 'merawat' Donghae lebih lama lagi. Bukan tanpa alasan. Melainkan karena permintaan Henry dan rasa kemanusiaan tentunya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia dan Donghae pernah memiliki hubungan dekat sebelumnya, dan Donghae tetaplah ayah kandung Henry. Hyukjae ingin hubungannya dengan Donghae tetap terjaga dengan baik.

Hari ini Hyukjae memutuskan untuk kembali menjenguk Donghae setelah menjemput Henry dari sekolahnya. Dan setibanya Hyukjae serta Henry di rumah sakit, namja kecil itu langsung menghambur menuju ruang inap dimana Donghae dirawat. Menyongsong sang ayah yang hari ini tampak sedikit lebih segar dibanding hari sebelumnya.

Henry yang terlihat sangat antusias melihat kondisi sang ayah yang mulai membaik, tak pernah berhenti berceloteh semenjak kedatangannya kurang lebih lima belas menit yang lalu. Ia tampak bermanja-manja dalam pangkuan Donghae yang masih duduk bersandar di ranjang tidurnya. Donghae yang masih lemah pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan sesekali membalas ocehan sang putra. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya telah sembuh dan tak ingin Henry bersedih lagi karena melihat dirinya sakit.

Sementara Hyukjae, sejak mengantar Henry tadi, ia belum masuk sekalipun ke dalam kamar inap Donghae. Ia masih di luar dan duduk di kursi tunggu sembari berbincang melalui telepon dengan seseorang. Ya, dengan Siwon, sang calon suami yang saat ini masih berada di Jepang untuk mengurusi bisnis besarnya.

_"Mungkin aku akan kembali 2 minggu lagi. Aku harus ke Hongkong untuk menemui beberapa klien, Chagi. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."__  
_  
"Eum, tidak apa-apa Wonnie. Lagi pula juga belum saatnya Henry memasuki waktu liburan sekolah. Jadi, kurasa berliburnya kita tunda dulu saja."

_"Baiklah. Aku harus menutup teleponnya sekarang, ada meeting setelah ini."__  
_  
"Eum, aku mengerti."

_"Aku mencintaimu.."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wonnie.."

Hyukjae mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan seulas senyum simpul di wajah cantiknya. Ia tampak lega meski sedikit kecewa karena Siwon belum akan pulang minggu ini. Ia mengerti, Siwon adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Meski ia tahu jika Siwon mencintainya, tentunya ia juga paham jika pemuda tampan itu akan tetap bijak bagaimana harus memprioritaskan pilihan hidupnya. Karena Hyukjae tahu betul, apa yang dilakukan Siwon saat ini juga demi masa depan mereka.

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang inap Donghae, Hyukjae tersenyum kecil mendapati Henry yang begitu senang karena sudah bisa bercengkerama dengan Donghae meski pemuda tampan itu masih terlihat begitu pasif. Tak ingin mengganggu acara anak dan ayah itu, Hyukjae pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah handycam dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Donghae. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit tak mengerti meski pada akhirnya ia mau menerima handycam itu.

"Siwon yang merekamkannya untukmu. Ia tidak ingin kau melewatkan kali pertama Henry tampil di depan umum dan menunjukkan bakat yang dimilkinya."

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae. Ia tahu, ia salah karena ia tak bisa hadir di acara pentas seni Henry. Dan mengingat jika Siwon-lah orang yang hadir menggantikan posisinya, entah mengapa membuat Donghae sedikit merasa sakit.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku mengajar privat hari ini. Kuharap Henry tak mengganggumu jika harus tinggal di sini sampai sore nanti."

"Tidak masalah."

"Henry, eomma pergi dulu eum? Eomma akan menjemputmu sore nanti. Jangan nakal, arrachi?"

"Eum~"

Hyukjae mendekat ke arah Donghae sejenak demi mengecup singkat pipi Henry yang masih duduk bermanja dalam pangkuan Donghae. Henry pun memeluk tubuh ramping Hyukjae lantas balas mengecup lembut pipi putih sang ibu.

"Aku pergi dulu~"

Hyukjae melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Donghae dan juga Henry yang masih terdiam mengamati dirinya yang mulai mencapai pintu keluar. Namun seketika Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar Donghae memanggil namanya.

"Hati-hati~"

"Eum~"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk mendengar pesan dari Donghae. Seulas senyum ia lontarkan untuk pemuda tampan itu, lantas kembali memutar tubuhnya dan benar-benar melangkah keluar pintu.

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

Seperti biasa, saat jam pulang sekolah tiba Hyukjae akan menjemput Henry dan mengantar putranya itu menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Donghae, sesuai permintaan namja kecil itu sendiri. Sudah genap seminggu Donghae dirawat di rumah sakit karena ternyata kondisi Donghae sempat kembali memburuk dan membuatnya harus dirawat sedikit lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Hyukjae tak pernah melarang Henry untuk berkunjung menemui Donghae beberapa kali terakhir ini. Henry sendiri sedikit bingung kenapa ibunya jadi begitu memberinya kebebasan untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah. Henry pikir, mungkin saja karena memang Donghae sedang sakit, Hyukjae jadi sedikit lunak dan membebaskannya untuk bertemu dengan Donghae.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Hyukjae langsung beranjak pergi lagi karena harus mengajar di sekolah musik di mana ia menjadi salah satu tenaga pengajar di sana. Ia hanya sempat membelikan makanan cepat saji untuk menu makan siang Henry dan menyapa Donghae sesaat saja. Jadwal mengajar Hyukjae memang sedang penuh dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Hal itu membuatnya jadi sedikit mengabaikan Henry dan berakhir pada tinggalnya Henry di rumah sakit pada siang hingga sore hari untuk menemani Donghae.

Di ruang inap Donghae, tentunya hanya ada Donghae dan juga Henry di dalamnya -setelah Hyukjae pergi-. Sesekali seorang perawat akan masuk ke dalam dan memeriksa kondisi Donghae yang hampir pulih sepenuhnya.

Henry yang selama ini selalu bermanja-manja pada Donghae selama pemuda itu dirawat di rumah sakit lagi-lagi tak ingin berada jauh dari sosok sang ayah. Ia selalu bergelut manja di pangkuan Donghae dan menceritakan segala pengalaman barunya yang ia dapat di sekolah. Dan kali ini, Henry menceritakan pengalamannya ketika ia tampil untuk pertama kalinya di atas panggung pentas seni. Membuat Donghae yang hanya bisa melihat penampilan Henry melalui rekaman yang diberikan Hyukjae beberapa hari lalu tersenyum miris merasakan kekecewaannya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Henry. Maaf, Appa tidak ada di sana untuk menyemangatimu."

"Eum, gwaenchana. Sekarang aku tahu, Appa tidak datang karena Appa sedang sakit. Iya kan?"

Henry tersenyum manis seraya menatap Donghae yang juga balas tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Entah sudah berapa kali Donghae memutar ulang rekaman video Henry yang tengah memainkan biolanya saat pentas seni di sekolah itu. Rasanya Donghae ingin mengulang waktu dan memposisikan diri di tengah-tengah orang yang hadir di acara Sabtu itu. Ia ingin ada di sana. Menjadi penyemangat utama bagi Henry dan tentunya memenuhi janjinya pada putra kecilnya itu beberapa hari lalu. Tapi kenyataan telah berkata lain dan membuahkan penyesalan tersendiri bagi Donghae. Jujur, Donghae pun kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menjadi bagian dari kegembiraan Henry kala itu. Dan kini, ingin rasanya ia melakukan segala hal yang Henry inginkan asal putranya itu mendapatkan kesenangannya.

"Appa, hari ini Appa jadi pulang kan? Dokter sudah mengijinkan?"

"Hm, ya. Hari ini Appa sudah diijinkan untuk pulang. Kau mau membantu Appa untuk berkemas?"

"Eum, tentu saja."

Dengan semangat, Henry turun dari ranjang rawat Donghae lantas mengambil tas dan segala perlengkapan milik Donghae yang tertata rapi di sudut kamar inap. Memasukkan barang-barang milik sang ayah ke dalam tas lalu kembali mendekati Donghae yang masih duduk di ranjang rawatnya.

"Eum, kita harus menunggu Eomma dulu. Kita pulang bersama-sama ne, Appa?!"

"Hm, ,"

"Eum? Tapi Eomma~"

"Appa yakin eommamu mau melakukannya, Henry~"

"Eum? Jinjja?"

"Hm.."

Henry bersorak senang mendengar janji yang Donghae ucapkan. Ia tak pernah sesenang ini kecuali menyangkut masalah kebersamaan dalam keluarga kecilnya yang sesungguhnya telah terpecah. Henry senang saja, baginya berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibunya adalah hal langka yang patut ia rayakan jika ia punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Dan kali ini, Henry sangat bahagia. Ia akan menikmati satu kesempatan lagi bersama-sama dengan ayah juga ibunya. Meski ia tahu itu hanya akan berlangsung beberapa saat saja.

Donghae sendiri yang sesungguhnya sudah sangat jengah berada dirawat sakit merasa senang sekaligus juga lega. Karena selain telah sembuh dan bisa beraktivitas kembali seperti biasanya, ia juga dapat kembali ke rumah sakit sebagai seorang dokter, bukan lagi seorang pasien.

**…**

Sore hari, Hyukjae telah selesai dari tugas mengajarnya dan kini saat baginya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit demi menjemput Henry. Setibanya pemuda cantik itu di rumah sakit, ia dikejutkan dengan sorakan riang Henry yang mengabarkan jika Donghae boleh pulang hari ini. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget lagi adalah rencana Henry yang menginginkan dirinya mengantar Donghae pulang kembali ke apartemennya.

Tanpa disangka, Hyukjae tak menolak rencana Henry tersebut. Yang tentu saja membuat Henry senang bukan kepalang.

Mungkin memang benar sikap aneh Hyukjae yang mau melakukan segala hal bersangkutan dengan Donghae adalah karena pemuda tampan itu sedang sakit. Mungkin Hyukjae hanya ingin menunjukkan sikap respeknya saja.

"Eum, berita bagus mengetahui kau dinyatakan sembuh total, Hae."

Hyukjae tersenyum tulus pada Donghae saat ketiganya -mereka berdua dan juga Henry- tengah berjalan bersama menuju area parkir di mana Hyukjae memarkirkan mobil miliknya. Yang dibalas pula dengan senyuman sendu oleh Donghae yang tengah menggandeng erat tangan kecil Henry. Henry yang selalu antusias tiap kali jalan bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya pun tampak begitu senang dan tak henti-hentinya menyanyikan lagu riang. Ia terus berceloteh di sepanjang jalan, bahkan hingga masuk ke dalam mobil sekalipun.

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir. Kau duduk di belakang saja bersama dengan Henry."

Donghae hanya bisa menurut karena memang sejujurnya ia belum dapat terlalu berkonsentrasi jika harus menyetir mobil sendirian. Pemuda tampan itu pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi belakang dan duduk bersama Henry yang telah duduk di sana terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja, Henry bersorak senang mendapati sang ayah akan duduk menemaninya.

"Eomma, ayo kita jalan!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar seruan semangat Henry. Tak berlama-lama, ia pun segera melajukan mobilnya keluar dari dalam area parkir. Lantas mengendarai mobil silver miliknya itu menuju apartemen milik Donghae.

**... **

"Sudah saatnya untuk makan malam. Kalian tunggu di sini dulu eum? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian."

"Eum? Jinjja? Eomma akan memasak? Appa?!"

Donghae hanya mampu menahan senyum bahagianya saat mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Ia tak kalah terkejutnya dengan penuturan Hyukjae barusan. Tumben sekali, Hyukjae mau melakukan hal kekeluargaan yang lebih intim seperti ini. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Hyukjae tak pernah ingin berlama-lama berurusan dengan Donghae mengingat pemuda cantik itu telah memiliki orang lain yang sudah jelas akan menjadi suaminya.

Hanya mampu mengiyakan dalam ketidakpercayaan, Donghae dan Henry pun menurut pada Hyukjae dan duduk manis di meja makan. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu untuk saling bercengkerama selagi menunggu Hyukjae selesai memasak menu makan malam. Hyukjae memang telah memutuskan untuk makan malam di apartemen Donghae setelah mengetahui jika pemuda itu boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Anggap saja sebagai pesta perayaan kecil atas sembuhnya pemuda tampan itu. Dan kebetulan sekali, sebelum menuju rumah sakit tadi, Hyukjae sempat berbelanja berbagai jenis bahan makanan, yang sesungguhnya ia beli untuk keperluan rumahnya sendiri. Karena telah memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama dengan putra dan mantan suaminya, Hyukjae pun merelakan barang belanjaannya untuk ia masak malam ini di apartemen Donghae. Setidaknya, ia sendiri juga akan menikmatinya.

Hampir satu jam menunggu, akhirnya menu yang ditunggu telah tersaji rapi di atas meja makan. Semangkuk sup ikan hangat dan masing-masing satu porsi nasi putih menjadi menu makan malam untuk ketiganya. Selesai menyediakan seluruh perlengkapan makan, Hyukjae pun melepas apronnya lantas menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Henry. Berhadapan dengan Donghae yang masih menatapnya takjub seolah tak percaya.

"Appa~ ayo kita makan. Eomma memasak sup ikan! Sup kesukaan appa!"

"Hm, ya~"

Donghae hanya menjawab singkat lantas mengambil sendoknya dan menarik sedikit mangkuk nasinya. Sungguh ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Semua kejadian detik ini begitu mengingatkannya pada masa-masa 8 tahun yang lalu. Dimana kala itu ia dan juga Hyukjae masih begitu muda dan dalam masa-masa pacaran. Seperti de javu saja. Meja, kursi, piring, mangkuk, semuanya tertata persis seperti kejadian masa lalu itu. Membuat Donghae yang sesungguhnya masih dilanda bingung jadi terlihat bodoh di matanya sendiri.

"Hae~"

"Hm, ya?"

"Ayo makan.."

Ucapan lembut yang baru saja tersengar itu membuat Donghae jadi semakin salah tingkah. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukje. Meraih gelas air putihnya dan meneguknya kasar selama beberapa kali. Entah Donghae sadar atau tidak, Hyukjae tertawa kecil mendapati tingkah Donghae yang jadi terlihat kekanakan seperti itu. Mengingatkannya pada Donghae muda yang dulu begitu polos dan juga sangat childish.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan acara makan malam pun telah selesai dengan begitu khidmatnya. Sekalipun ramai, sudah dapat dipastikan jika itu akibat ulah Henry yang terlampau senang dengan agenda keluarga kecilnya hari ini.

Selesai makan, tentunya Henry tak ingin langsung pulang dan lebih memilih bermain bersama dengan ayahnya dibanding dengan sang ibu yang dapat ditemuinya setiap hari. Membuat Hyukjae yang kewalahan untuk menolak permintaan Henry akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal sejenak di apartemen Donghae dan memilih membuka buku musik yang dibawanya untuk mengajar guna mempelajarinya lebih dalam lagi.

**…**

Tak terasa, malam semakin larut saat Hyukjae mempelajari beberapa teknik bermain musik yang akan ia ajarkan untuk para muridnya beberapa hari ke depan nanti. Ia pikir, tak akan sia-sia melakukan hal itu selagi menunggu Henry yang masih merengek ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Donghae. Dan detik-detik yang Hyukjae harapkan dapat menjadi akhir dari penantiannya itu, justru berakhir pada terlelapnya ia di kursi ruang makan dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di atas meja. Tubuhnya membungkuk tak nyaman namun tak mengurangi rasa kantuknya yang telah membuatnya memejamkan matanya rapat.

Donghae yang semula berniat ingin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum tentunya terkejut mendapati Hyukjae yang tertidur di meja makan dengan berbagai buku musik menumpuk di depannya. Ia pun memutar langkahnya, memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hyukjae dan berhenti tepat di samping pemuda cantik itu. Entah mengapa melihat wajah damai Hyukjae membuat Donghae menerbitkan senyum lembutnya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak melihat mantan istrinya itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tak ada yang berubah. Hyukjae tetap cantik di matanya, bahkan mungkin tampak mempesona dengan segala kesederhanaan yang dimiliki pemuda cantik itu.

Tak ingin Hyukjae mengalami sakit punggung akibat posisi tidur yang tak nyaman, Donghae pun berinisiatif untuk memindahkan Hyukjae ke dalam kamar. Awalnya, ia ingin membangunkan Hyukjae dengan menggoyangkan sedikit bahu sempit pemuda manis itu. Namun ia urungkan niatnya saat menyadari jika wajah Hyukjae terlihat sangat lelah. Ia tahu, Hyukjae pasti sangat bekerja keras hari ini. Dan ia tak ingin mengganggu waktu tidur pemuda cantik itu.

Sedikit ragu, namun perlahan Donghae pun benar-benar melakukan apa yang tadi sudah dipikirkannya. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati, Donghae mengangkat tubuh ramping Hyukjae dan menggendongnya bridal style lantas membawa mantan istrinya itu menuju kamar miliknya. Perlahan-lahan ia baringkan tubuh mungil pemuda cantik itu dan segera menyelimutinya. Beruntung, Hyukjae tak terganggu dan tak perlu terbangun dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Donghae kepadanya, membuktikan betapa Hyukjae memang sudah tertidur nyenyak saat itu.

Donghae menyadari betapa lancang ia berani menyentuh Hyukjae meski hanya berniat untuk membantunya. Meski terdengar sangat sepele, namun akan lain halnya jika nyatanya kini Hyukjae sudah ada yang memiliki. Bagaimanapun juga, Donghae tak berhak apapun lagi atas Hyukjae. Dan Donghae masih ingat betul akan semua hal itu.

Setelah membuat Hyukjae nyaman berbaring di atas ranjang tidurnya, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menemani Henry yang tadi masih begitu asyik memainkan video gamenya. Saat Donghae tiba di sana, ternyata Henry sudah tertidur di sofa dengan video gamenya yang masih menyala. Membuat Donghae yang kini duduk di sebelah Henry segera mematikan video game itu lantas menggendong Henry menuju kamar miliknya, di mana Hyukjae juga sudah tidur di sana.

Saat melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan Henry yang berada di gendongannya, Donghae dikejutkan oleh Hyukjae yang ternyata baru terjaga dari tidurnya. Pemuda cantik itu tampak segera beranjak bangun dan duduk dengan wajah cantiknya yang sedikit terlihat sembab. Donghae yang baru berada di bibir pintu pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya lantas mendekat ke arah Hyukjae. Membuat pemuda cantik itu jadi sedikit bingung dan juga gugup.

"H-Hae? Aku~"

"Ssshhhtt~"

Donghae hanya berdesis pelan sebagai isyarat agar Hyukjae tak berisik. Hyukjae pun menurut lantas sedikit menggeser tubuhnya saat Donghae merebahkan tubuh kecil Henry di atas ranjang di samping tempatnya duduk. Dengan lembut, Donghae mengecup kening Henry lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil putranya itu. Membuat Hyukjae yang sedari tadi mengamati apa yang dilakukan Donghae, jadi sedikit makin canggung dan tersenyum kecil yang dipaksakan.

Donghae menyadari apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hyukjae saat ini, dan ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat Hyukjae salah paham kepadanya.

"Hae~" Hyukjae sedikit kaku memanggil nama pemuda itu. Satu hal yang ingin diketahuinya. Mengapa ia bisa ada di kamar ini? Seingatnya ia tak terbangun dan pindah ke kamar ini sendirian.

"Maaf, aku yang membawamu ke sini. Kau tertidur di meja makan dan posisi seperti itu tidak baik untuk tulang punggungmu. Karena itu, aku memindahkanmu kemari."

"Eum~"

Hyukjae hanya mampu bergumam pelan mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara Donghae memindahkannya ke kamar ini. Dan ia tak ingin memikirkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau menginap. Ini sudah terlalu malam dan aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk menyetir pulang sendirian. Lagi pula Henry sudah tidur. Kau bisa menghubungi Siwon lebih dulu agar dia tak salah paham. Beristirahatlah~"

Hyukjae sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan panjang Donghae barusan. Sebegitu perhatiannya kah pemuda itu kepadanya? Eum, mungkin ini karena Donghae khawatir kepadanya. Lagipula Hyukjae juga menyadari, dirinya masih sangat mengantuk dan tak mungkin bisa menyetir pulang sendirian. Dan sepertinya saran dari Donghae akan ia lakukan, khusus untuk hari ini saja.

"Eum, baiklah~"

Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar keputusan Hyukjae, lantas memutar tubuhnya untuk segera keluar dari dalam kamar itu. Ia berniat untuk tidur di kamar sebelah yang merupakan kamar lain yang ada di dalam apartemen miliknya.

Sebelum Donghae benar-benar keluar dari dalam kamar, Hyukjae memanggil pelan pemuda itu. Membuat Donghae memutar tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae, dan seketika tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan tulus Hyukjae.

"Selamat malam~"

Memang hanya itu yang Hyukjae ucapkan sebelum Donghae benar-benar keluar dari dalam kamar. Namun entah mengapa, sedikit lega rasanya bagi Donghae mendengar sapaan hangat itu teruntuknya. Donghae pun kembali memutar tubuhnya lantas melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu. Membiarkan Hyukjae dan Henry yang sudah tertidur beristirahat di dalam kamarnya. Sementara ia sendiri, tidur seorang diri di sisi kamar yang lain.

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

Pagi telah tiba. Hari Sabtu di mana Henry lagi-lagi tak perlu masuk sekolah karena kelas seninya diliburkan hari ini. Kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dan Donghae masih bergumul dengan selimutnya saat mendengar bising-bising dari arah dapur apartemennya, yang membuatnya segera bangun dan menanggalkan selimutnya.

Menyadari ia telat bangun hari ini, Donghae pun segera beranjak dan keluar dari kamarnya. Membuatnya mampu mendengar suara aktivitas yang berasal dari dapurnya lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Donghae pun berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati jika Hyukjae dan juga Henry ada di sana. Tengah beradu argumen tentang menu masakan yang harus Hyukjae racik untuk sarapan pagi ini. Menahan langkahnya di ujung pintu dapur, Donghae mengulum sebuah seyum simpul. Hanya berdiri diam mengamati Henry yang terus merusuh kesibukan Hyukjae yang tengah memotong beberapa jenis sayuran segar.

"Eomma,,aku saja yang potong! Aku mau coba! Aku mau memotong wortelnya, Eomma!"

"Anni, jangan, Sayang. Nanti kau bisa terluka."

"Eung, tapi Henry mau belajar memasak, Eomma. Henry bantu yah?"

"Eum? Tapi Eomma takut kau terluka, Sayang. Sebaiknya kau bangunkan appa saja, eum? Beberapa menit lagi supnya akan segera siap. Ayo sana~"

"Eum, baiklah~"

Henry pun segera turun dari kursi pendek yang tadi dinaikinya demi menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Hyukjae. Segera berlari riang keluar dari dapur dan mendapati jika Donghae sudah ada di pintu dapur -tengah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucunya-.

Menyadari jika sang ayah sudah bangun, Henry pun segera mendekati Donghae dan menarik tubuh ayahnya itu untuk segera ke meja makan. Berceloteh riang dan berseru pada sang ibu jika Donghae sudah bangun dan telah siap menunggu sarapan di meja makan. Donghae pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos Henry. Dan di lain sisi ia juga senang, jarang sekali ia bisa menikmati moment kebersamaan dengan keluarga kecilnya seperti ini.

"Eomma, mana sarapannya?" seru Henry sembari memainkan garpu dan sendoknya.

Hyukjae yang tengah mengaduk sup yang dibuatnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum geli seraya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar rengekan Henry. Sesekali ia menuangkan sedikit kuah sup di telapak tangannya, lantas mencicipinya untuk mengetahui kadar kesempurnannya.

"Eum, sebentar lagi, Sayang. Ayo bantu Eomma untuk membawa sarapannya~ akhhh!"

_**Srak!**_

Pyar!

"Eomma?!"

Henry dan Donghae yang masih duduk di kursi ruang makan pun kontan terkejut mendengar rintihan sakit Hyukjae, terlebih saat mendengar suara semacam piring atau gelas yang pecah. Henry dan Donghae pun segera beranjak dari kursi masing-masing dan segera menghampiri Hyukjae. Mendapati jika pemuda cantik itu tengah mengaduh kesakitan seraya memegangi jari tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Rasa panas yang menyengat jemari tangannya membuat pemuda cantik itu mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Donghae. Hyukjae tak sengaja menyenggol panci yang digunakannya untuk memasak sup saat hendak menuangkan sup itu ke dalam mangkuk. Dan hasilnya, ia terkejut karena kepanasan dan menyambar mangkuk kaca yang ada di sampingnya hingga terlempar jatuh pecah.

"Appa, kaki Eomma~"

Donghae menoleh ke bawah saat mendengar pekikan Henry. Apa yang didapatinya kini membuatnya makin terkejut saja. Kaki Hyukjae tampak berdarah dengan luka goresan akibat pecahan mangkuk kaca yang pecah tadi. Dan sepertinya, Hyukjae belum menyadarinya.

"Kau harus segera diobati."

Donghae segera mengambil kotak obat dan meminta Henry untuk mengajak Hyukjae duduk di kursi ruang makan. Dengan cekatan, Donghae membersihkan darah Hyukjae dan segera memberinya antiseptik. Membalut luka itu dengan perban setelah membubuhinya dengan obat merah.

"Jarimu~"

"Eum~"

Hyukjae hanya bergumam lirih menahan perih yang seolah membakar jari tangannya. Namun sentuhan lembut jemari Donghae yang mengusap lembut daerah lukanya membuat Hyukjae seketika membeku. Wajahnya yang tadi menunduk menahan sakit kini sedikit terangkat dan menatap mata Donghae tak berkedip. Membuat Donghae yang sadar tengah ditatap oleh Hyukjae, membalas tatapan sang mantan istri lantas tersenyum lembut.

"Ini juga harus diobati~"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**.::Love That We Need::.**

* * *

Sekian untuk chapter 3 kali ini :'D

Terimakasih untuk yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini :'D *bow :)


End file.
